I Don't Want To Forget
by AlexCfiolee
Summary: A gender bent fiolee story. Fiona and Marshal must struggle with their feelings, vampire law and Marshal's phsyco ex Ashley. Will their love survive? Wow that sounded really cheesey I offically suck at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_This is my first time writing fanfiction so I'm a bit nervous about uploading it but I really hope you enjoy it. I would absolutely love if you commented with criticism, point out things I did wrong and other things to help me improve my story. Enjoy!_

_Oh and do you think Fiona should be spelled with two or one "N"s because I'm not sure._

"Tiny bunny no match for Gorgon the Great!" The rock monster boomed at the small girl as he beat his chest with his boulder-like fists.

The young heroine laughed out loud, "Yeah, okay buddy, whatever you say." She raised her demon blood sword and charged at the rock monster that was ten times her size and made of, well, rocks. The girl leaped onto it's leg and used the various rocks that made it up to climb quickly up to it's knee. Before it could stop her she plunged her sword in between two boulders where she guessed its knee was. The monster roared in pain and rage, but before it could grab her, the girl climbed further up its body.

"I will kill you for breaking into my lair!" It cried out, now furious. When the heroine had gotten up to its enormous head she moved to put her red sword through its forehead, but she was too slow and the monster swatted her with its giant hand. It's hand went into her torso and made her small body fly into a nearby tree. She slumped to the ground, unmoving. Blood trickled down her face and soaked through her baby-blue shirt. Her skirt was ripped in places and her green backpack laid next to her, torn, with it's contents strewn on the ground. The monster roared in victory and then suddenly cried out in pain. The girl struggled to open her eyes when she heard its body slam to the ground. She heard a wicked laugh and the sound of something heard smashing rock. No, not just something hard something that wasn't meant for fighting something like...

A bass guitar.

A few seconds later she was picked up by a pair of cold, strong hands. Her eyes finally fluttered open and met a pair of very familiar red ones.

"Marshal Lee," His name barely came out as a whisper.

"Shhh Fi, you're going to be okay." He whispered softly. She smiled weakly, then everything went dark.

When her eyes opened again, Fiona panicked, she wasn't in her treehouse. She was lying on a very hard, red couch in a room. It took her a few moments to realize she was in Marshal's living room. She sat up on his couch, wincing as pain rocketed through her body at the action. She felt dizzy upon sitting up and began rubbing her head where, to her surprise, there was a bandage. Her long, blonde hair fell down her back and she realized she wasn't wearing her hat. When she looked down at herself to see the damage the fight had caused she found that she wasn't wearing her adventuring clothes. She was wearing a loose pair of gray sweatpants and a large T-shirt with a skull on it.

She shifted on the couch again and almost cried out in pain. She lifted her shirt a bit to asses the damage, she had a white bandage wrapped around her waist. Well, at least she assumed it had been white, right now it was a pinkish red color from blood seeping through.

"Oh Fi, you're awake. It's about time." Marshal floated in from his kitchen with a bowl of strawberries. He looked a bit surprised, and embarrassed, to see Fiona sitting there with her shirt lifted. She imediatly started blushing and pulled her shirt down. When Marshal snapped out of his little daze he quickly set the bowl on a coffee table and floated over to sit next to her. "Was that blood seeping through?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah but I'll be okay dude." She shrugged but automatically winced as pain flooded through her with the simple action.

Marshal frowned, "No, I have to change the bandages, lift your shirt again." Fiona blushed again. Marshal chuckled, "Just a little so I can change the bandage. I'll be right back." He zipped out of the room and came back with more bandages.

Reluctantly Fiona lifted her shirt, careful not to reveal too much. "Did you bandage me?"

Marshal nodded as he began to work, carefully removing the bloody bandages and even more carefully wrapping fresh ones around her (Now) tiny waist. "There," He said before picking up the bloody bandages and moving to throw them out.

"How did you do it?" Fiona asked when he came and sat back down.

"Do what? It's really not that hard." He replied, kicking his feet onto the coffee table and putting his arms behind his head.

"Well you just removed and cleaned my blood and you're a... you know," She replied uncertainly, not knowing how touchy the subject was.

"I am a thousand years old, you get used to it until it doesn't draw you anymore." _Or until you get really good at pretending you don't subconsiosly want to suck every drop until you are satisfied, _he added to himself. It was true, but he would never thell Fiona that, what would she think of him then? "So do you feel better?" Marshal Lee asked, changing the subject.

She laughed weakly, "Yeah I do feel better." She turned to him, "I'm just confused. What happened? How did I get here? When did I change clothes?"

Marshal half-smiled and shifted awkwardly before he went back to himself, "You wouldn't want to wear those bloody clothes, plus it was revenge for that one time I was in the shower and you-"

"Okay, I get it!" Fiona punched his arm, her face a deep shade of red. She hated when he mentioned the time she accidentally saw him naked so she decided to change the subject before the awkward silence consumed her, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours, I'll take you home when the sun goes down, I broke my umbrella in the fight." After a moment of thought he sat up, suddenly a bit angry at the blonde heroine, "Speaking of the fight, what in the Nightosphere were you thinking Fi? That thing could have killed you! I was going to see someone when I heard a rock monster yell something about a bunny. I knew it was talking about you so I went to watch you kick it's butt, when I floated in I saw it hit you."

Fiona shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know, ever since Cake moved in with LoChro I've been looking for something to do. I found the cave and the lair and thought, 'Hey I bet there's some evil junk in here!'"

Marshal was suddenly angry, did Fiona even know how worried he was? Did she even care? Fiona was Marshal's only true friend and he didn't need her running off and getting killed. This was the girl he had known since she was 13 and he saw as a good friend that actually trusted him and might actually care if he killed himself. He had had the thought multiple times but each time he thought of how hurt Fiona would be if he did. Did she even care that their friendship was the only thing keeping him alive? He didn't want to admit it but he cared about the little heroine, she was his friend. Marshal's temper got the best of him and he was almost yelling, "Fiona, you can't go around picking fights with monsters that you know are too big!"

"Why not?" Fiona yelled back, "I'm 18 now Marsh, I can do what I want! I don't need you watching out for me!"

"Yeah, and I'm over a thousand! You don't see me trying to get myself killed! And obviously i do need to watch out for you before you get killed. What's this really about?" Fionna looked down at her feet, trying to hide her emotions from her best bud, but he knew her too well, "This is about Bubba isn't it?"

"He's getting married." She mumbled grumpily. "I went to go blow off some steam you know?" She knew Marshal would understand, right? He was one of her best friends.

Marshal wasn't surprised, he had heard all about Prince Gumball getting married to some other princess. "So? Why do you care? I thought you got over that crush like 3 years ago!"

"I did, I just feel like my friends are all growing up and slipping away while I still sit here eating strawberries with a vampire who doesn't act his age." Fiona smirked at the thousand year old teenager.

Marshal's anger faded and he relaxed, knowing the tension that had been there a moment ago was gone and that they were back to exchanging their normal banter, "Hey, you've still got me right? And I'm pretty sure I'm better than a wad of gum as a friend." Fiona chuckled, knowing that sometimes having Marshal Lee around was better than having Gumball around, "Come on, tonight we'll pay a well deserved visit to the Prince." Marshal gave a grin to Fiona that she knew could onlymean he had something mischievous planned.

She gave him a mischievous grin back, "Sounds like a plan."

_So there you have it, the first chapter, but I promise that if you like it there are MANY more to come. Next Friday I'll be posting chapter two where we get to see what shenanigans Marshal and Fiona will get into at the candy kingdom. Until then, thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Sooo as you can see I finished Chapter 2 a bit earlier than I expected because I have nothing better to do. So enjoy! And apologies for misinforming you._

As soon as the sun was behind the rolling hills in the land of Aaa and the moon was high in the sky Marshal Lee and Fiona went off to the candy kingdom. Fiona never got tired of flying, she loved watching the world fly by. Marshal was holding her bridal style as they flew toward the Candy Kingdom and Fiona huddled against Marshal trying to hide from the cold wind but it only helped a little. Marshal noticed and tried to hold her closer, but his cold skin wasn't much better. Fiona decided she didn't care and enjoyed the ride. It was hard since earlier she had traded Marshal's clothes for her adventuring clothes after they were washed and they were a bit ripped. She was having trouble not letting her skirt fly up because of the torn places.

She let the wind whip against her face, enjoying the wind through her bangs. She loved being so close to the clouds, the sky, _and to Marshal_. The thought creeped into her mind and she swatted it away. There was no way she could think of Marshal Lee that way, he was one of her best friends. But still...

She gazed up at his face. His expression was stern which meant he was thinking about something. She felt the urge to put a hand on his gray cheek but pushed the urged deep down. _I can't keep thinking things like this!_ Fiona sternly told herself, _he's just a friend._ But that didn't help the fact that when he turned his head to look at her her heart skipped a beat. His expression softened and he smiled at her. She blushed a bit, smiling back. No, she can't think of him that way.

While flying, it didn't take long to reach the Candy Kingdom, and it was easy to fly over the wall undetected. Fiona watched as the little candy houses passed below them. The streets were empty because it was late and the candy people don't like to stay up late, not even at parties. Marshal set Fiona down outside the castle door, but still far enough away so Peppermint Maid didn't see them. Marshal winked and then turned invisible. Knowing the plan they had come up with earlier Fiona walked to the large door where Peppermint Maid stood. "Hey, Peppermint Maid, is Gumball awake?"

"Yes he's working late on something in his lab, but I don't think it is wise to disturb him." She responded.

Fiona smiled, "Well it's late and he probably needs some company anyway." Fiona started toward the gingerbread door.

Peppermint Maid tried to block her path, "Fiona I advise you not to disturb the Prince."

Fiona opened the door anyway, "It'll be fine, besides, I can help with his sciency stuff. Thanks for the warning though!" All Peppermint Maid could do was watch helplessly as the heroine walked straight through the door and closed it behind her.

When they were inside the silent castle Marshal's voice sounded beside her, "This was a good plan Fi, she would have never let me in. Come on, lets find Bubba's lab."

"I already know where it is, follow me." Fiona started down the dark, quiet hallway with Marshal invisibly following from behind her. When they found PG's lab Fiona knocked on the open door as she peeked her head in. "Boo!"

Gumball looked up from the pink and green liquids he was about to mix, "Why hello there Fiona, how are you?"

Fiona walked in and took a seat at the other side of PG's lab table, "Fine, I just figured you were working late again and came to keep you company. What are ya working on?"

"A request from a friend."

"What's it do?"

Gumball's face fell into a slight frown, I can't tell you, but if I get it right you'll defiantly know the answer." Fiona was about to ask another question when a green flask of liquid floated in the air behind Prince Gumball and poured it's self onto him. He gasped as the liquid trickled down his face and in his hair, after a moment his hair began to turn orange. He shrieked and Fiona laughed. Then, the chair Gumball was sitting on was pulled out from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground. The chair floated over to Fiona and set itself down. Marshal suddenly appeared on it, laughing with Fiona.

The orange-haired prince stood up and brushed himself off. He scowled when he saw Marshal who had put his feet on the lab table, leaned back and put an arm around a slightly blushing Fiona's shoulders.

"I've always wanted to know what that set of vials did."

Gumball looked mad and a bit shaken up, "What are you doing here?"

Fiona laughed some more, "Chill Gumball, we were just messing around! And haven't the two of us done much worse?"

"Yes, I do believe you have, but that does not mean you don't deserve this!" He reached behind him, grabbed a blue vial and reached to pour it on Marshal's head. Marshal cried out in horror as his hair turned blonde, like Fiona's.

Fiona laughed, "Marsh you look like a guy vampire version of me!"

Marshal grinned, "Oh yea Blue?" He zipped over and grabbed a purple vial. Before Fiona knew it her hair was bright blue, or at least her bangs were. "Now I have another reason to call you blue!"

The three of them laughed together with their crazy hair. Fiona felt all warm on the inside, this is the first time she had ever seen the two boys getting along. Nothing could go wrong now, right?

Fiona winced and clutched her abdomen, "Ouch!" Pain rocketed through her, laughing so much might have been too much on her new wounds.

Marshal's face turned concerned, "You okay? Do I need to change the bandages again?"

She lifted her shirt a bit (still really embarrassed) but it was enough for Gumball to spot the bandages that were soaked with blood again.

Gumball gasped, "Fiona, what happened?" Suddenly he turned to Marshal, "What did you do to her?"

Marshal hissed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What did you make her do this time? Go running with wolves again?"

"Gumball, he didn't-" Fiona started.

Marshal interrupted her, now enraged, "I've never made her do anything! Ever stop to think that maybe she wants to do those things? I'm the one who saved her butt and patched her up! If it weren't for me Fiona would be dead!"

Gumball looked to Fiona who had found her feet suddenly interesting, "Is that true?"

"Yes Gumball, you can't blame Marshal for this, it was my fault."

"Well I just thought-" Gumball started, looking to Marshal.

"Well you thought wrong. I'm leaving, bye Fi." Marshal turned to float out the door.

Fiona jumped up from her chair and ran to Marshal, "No Marshal, please. He didn't mean it!" But before she reached him her world grew suddenly dizzy.

Marshal and Gumball watched in horror as she slumped to the ground. Marshal zipped over to catch her, "Fiona!" He cried as he caught her. He looked at PG in horror, "What's wrong with her?!"

Gumball rushed over to them and looked at her face, "She's lost too much blood. She needs to be taken to the hospital. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Yay! Chapter 3! Thanks for all of your support, to you it may not seem like a lot but to me every favorite, follow or comment gets me super excited! For some reason this is my favorite chapter writing so far because it's just a little sweet chapter. Without further ado, chapter 3!_

Fiona awoke to the sound of voices around her. Hearing Cake, Gumball and Marshal talking softly, she attempted to open her eyes, to show them that she was fine and nothing was wrong. However hard she tried though, her eyelids refused to open. They felt too heavy and she felt too weak. Instead of continuing to try, she began to focus her attention on the voices, they were muffled, as if whispering across the room from her, but she knew their voices anywhere.

Suddenly, the voices stopped and she could hear footsteps leaving the room. They must have left, she thought, that was, until something soft brushed against her lips, and then pressed down a bit. Did someone just kiss her? Her heart almost stopped at the thought of being kissed by someone. Was it Gumball? But how could he have stepped over to her side without her hearing? She decided to dismiss that question, the real question was how did she feel about it? Fiona was not sure if she was excited or scared by that thought. But within a few seconds the theory that Gumball had kissed her immediately was proved wrong. She knew it wasn't him when she heard a familiar voice that certainly wasn't Gumball's, "You're going to be okay Fi, I promise." And everything went dark again.

When Fiona awoke it was the second time in the past day or two that she a wasn't in her tree-house. She was in a white bed in a small white room. The windows were covered and she spotted Marshal sleeping in the chair next to the bed. His hair Had returned to its normal color and frankly, Fiona was glad, it looked much better this way. He looked so innocent in his sleep but his eyebrows were creased as if something was bothering him. Fiona again felt the urge to caress his face but pusses the urge down again and scolded herself for having such thoughts. Instead she whispered to him, "Marshal Lee."

"This isn't a good idea Fi." He mumbled in his sleep.

Fiona let out a giggle, she didn't know Marshal talked in his sleep. "Why not Marshy?"

"What would Cake think?"

This stunned Fiona. What could he possibly be dreaming about that Cake would be against? Kissing, her scum-bag brain thought. She scolded herself again, there was no way he would dream about her that way. He was probably dreaming about fighting bears and stuff. But her brain still kept going to that one thought. Her eyes rested on his lips. Was it just her imagination or had Marshal kissed her while she was unconscious? It had certainly been his voice, and who else calls her Fi? No way, she thought, he would never do that. His lips were gray but looked soft, like the ones she had felt. What if she just...

She sat up and leaned toward his sleeping figure, the room was very small and the chair was pulled right up to the bed. She brought her face toward his.

And poked him.

His eyes shot open and he immediately stood up, causing Fiona to pull her face away. He looked frantically around the room until his eyes rested on Fiona. "Oh Fi, thank Glob you're awake."

"Yea, where is everyone?" She asked blushing a bit. She couldn't believe she was so close to kissing him, she was glad she didn't but at the same time was disappointed.

He sat at the edge of her bed and she scooted up so her back was against the headboard and he was facing her. "You've been out for awhile, its daytime now. Cake should be back any minute and Gummy has only dropped in a few times." Marshal grinned, "He's trying to avoid me but its hard when I haven't left."

"Why are you still here anyway?"

He smirked at her, "It isn't like I can leave."

Fiona smiled gratefully and then looked around the room, "Where are we? This isn't the hospital wing."

"It's a private room, I asked Gumball to put you here so that it was easier to block out the window. He wasn't too happy about it, kept asking why I couldn't just leave." Marshal chuckled. "So how are you feeling Blue?"

"Fine actually. All I remember is waking up once or twice and not being able to open my eyes."

If Marshal had any color in his face it would have drained away. "W-what?"

Fiona tried hard not to blush, "Yea, but all I could hear was muffled voices for a bit and then is black out again."

Marshal relaxed and muttered, "Oh." He was afraid for a moment that Fi had woken up when he was first left alone with her. He had kissed her, he didn't know why. He just thought how beautiful and peaceful she looked and it just happened. He was relived Fiona didn't know about it.

Suddenly the door opened and Marshal hissed, his skin burning from the sunlight that poured in through the window in the hall. He darted to the corner of the room.

"Oops sorry," Fiona heard Cake say as she shut the door. Marshal sat back down in his chair. "I didn't know you'd be here still."

"Cake!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Oh baby-cakes you're alright! I was so worried about you!" Cake ran up and hugged her adopted sister.

"Ow!" Fiona yelped when Cake squeezed her a bit too tight.

Cake stepped back, "I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"It's okay, you didn't know." Fiona went on to explain how she got hurt and Marshal saving her, leaving out the part about Marshal changing her clothes, Cake didn't need to know about that. And how she fainted in Gumball's lab.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there! I've just been so busy at LoChro's house moving in and junk. Thank you Marshal."

Marshal just shrugged, "I'm just you're not-so-friendly neighborhood vampire." The three laughed together which is weird, usually Cake and Marshal didn't get along too well.

"Does anyone know if you can be released?" Cake asked worry threaded into her voice.

"Bubba said she'll be fine to go home as long as her bandages get changed every few hours and she gets rest. He told me to wait for you since I can't be trusted to take her to her tree-house." Marshal rolled his eyes.

Cake nodded and helped a very sore Fiona out of bed, Marshal grabbed an umbrella from under his chair and got up to leave too. "I thought you said you didn't leave because you couldn't." Fiona asked.

He grinned, "I never said that was the only reason Fi, take care." And with that he flew off with the umbrella.

_Chapter 4 is coming soon, I think you guys are going to be a bit surprised at what I plan on happening. Please keep leaving feedback I really appreciate every little bit of support from you!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a few days after the hospital incedent when Marshal woke with a start. When he checked the clock he saw it was 9:00 PM and dark out. There was no use going back to sleep now so he groggily dragged himself out of bed and floated to the bathroom. He undressed and stepped into the shower letting the warm water run through his hair and down his back. When he was done he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He floated back to his room, searching for clothes and ended up just putting on a pair of jeans. Who cared if he wasn't wearing a shirt? He was alone.

That is until he heard his front door open and then close. Who is dumb enough to enter a Vampire King's home? He thought as he grabbed his axe bass and quietly floated down the ladder, ready to attack the intruder.

"Marshal, you here?"

Marshal relaxed, he knew that innocent voice anywhere. "Fi, I almost killed you! You're lucky I know you're irritating voice." When he was downstairs he spotted Fiona, her hands were on her hips and she was laughing. When she saw him though she automatically blushed, making Marshal suddenly very aware he was only half clothed. "What are you doing here anyway?" He floated to stand infront of his couch where Fiona was standing.

"I need you're advice about something, it's kind of important."

"Well..." Marshal trailed off.

"Well what?"

"Well spit it out Blue!"

Fiona scratched the back of her head, embarrassed, "Well there's this guy..."

"Oh no," Marshal said rolling his eyes.

She chuckled, "And I just can't stop thinking about him. I need your help."

"Who is it? Flame Prince? Because if it it I am not helping you break into the fire kingdom."

"Nope."

"So why did you come here to tell me that?"

"Because," She took a step toward him so their bodies were so close he could almost feel her heart beat. "I need to know if he feels the same, and it's not Flame Prince."

He gulped a little, "Th-than who?"

She got up on her toes and whispered into his ear, "Who do you think?" She brought her face to face his.

"W-what?" Was all he could choke out before her lips were roughly pressed to his. He hesitated for a moment, why was Fiona doing this? Did she like him? Marshal didn't know but after only a few seconds he closed his eyes and kissed her back. She snaked her hands around his neck and into his wet mop of hair. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She was urgent and hungry, moving her soft lips against his own. After awhile of this Marshal pulled away, backing up until he felt the couch bump his legs.

Fiona looked confused, "What's wrong Marshal?"

"I d-don't know if this is a good idea Fi." He stammered.

"Relax, Marshal." She said as she kissed him again, this time slowly pushing him down on to the couch. She laid on him, not breaking the kiss. They stayed like that for awhile until Fiona broke the kiss, sitting up on him.

"Wha-" he began to ask before she began to pull her baby blue shirt up. "Fiona?! What are you doing?!"

She stopped and let her shirt fall back. "You don't want this, do you?" Her face looked pained, like she had been slapped.

He hated that look, it made him want to hold her and take all of her pain away. "Well I don't- I mean well...yes, glob yes but Fi, I don't want you to do something you'll regret." She moved to kiss him again but he gently pulled her off and zipped to the middle of the room. "Fiona, I don't want to rush this."

Fiona got up from the couch and walked over to him. "Marshal," she started. He looked into her eyes, he wanted desperately to take away all of the hurt and rejection that he saw in her eyes and lock it away. "I have spent awhile thinking about this, it's okay. Just go with it Mar-Mar." She kissed him again and this time he didn't hesitate.

They wrapped their arms around one another again. He melted into her. The world could have ended right there and then and he wouldn't have cared. Fiona, not breaking the kiss, began to unbutton his jeans wither small fingers. This time Marshal didn't say anything, didn't stop her.

He was ready, he was seriously going to do this.

But his thoughts still buzzed around in his head. Questions bounced around his head like bouncy balls. How will Cake react to this? What made Fiona come here? Did she love him? Did he love her? He still wasn't sure if he should be doing this but it felt so... right, to be with her. Stop thinking he scolded himself, just enjoy her presence. 'Just go with it Mar-Mar' she had said. He should, but something was still bothering him. Mar-Mar, Mar-Mar, he churned the name in his head until it clicked.

Fiona calls him Marshy.

He pulled away from her, staring into her eyes. He started noticing things he hadn't noticed before, she wasn't wearing her hat, her eyes were brown, her kisses felt familiar, she called him Mar-Mar. Only one person ever called him Mar-Mar.

He roughly pushed her back and she hit the wall, crying out. He backed away, hissing. "Ashley."

She threw her head back, laughing. He watched as she transformed, her blonde hair turning into a white Mohawk, her skin turning pale, her piercing appearing and her clothes changing into a black, ripped T-shirt and black skinny jeans with tall white boots. "Miss me Mar-Mar? What gave it away?"

"Get out you psycho," Marshal growled.

"Aww, but we were only just getting started. Come on, Marshal, it could be like the good old days." She moved toward him, staring at his bare chest, "Wow, you have gotten even more ripped."

"What do you want Ashley?" Marshal asked, stepping away and suddenly feeling very exposed.

"I just came to confirm some things. Did you forget vampire law? Never fall in love with a mortal. That girl, Fiona, she looks pretty mortal to me."

Marshal looked away, "I don't love Fiona, we are just friends."

She laughed again, "Well obviously you thought I was her and unless I'm mistaken, friends don't do what you almost did. Or thought you did." She grinned wickedly.

"Why do you care? You're a witch."

"Yes, but I can't have you falling for another girl now can I? I guess I'll have to get rid of her."

Marshal made a growling noise in his throat, "You're not going to touch her, I'm more powerful than you." He bared his fangs in a threatening.

"Be that as it may, you're not stronger than a pack of vampire council members that won't take their king breaking rules very lightly." Marshal made another unpleasant noise in his throat, she was right. The vampires won't like the news that he broke a rule. A major rule. "Well I best be off, see you around Mar-Mar." With that, Ashley disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Marshal alone, confused and for once, scared.

_Unexpected! Well, I hope it was unexpected. Sorry if it wasn't very good I'm not very experienced so to speak. See! My story actually has a plot! Pleeeeeeease comment what you think, every bit of support helps a buttload! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Hey guys! This was supposed to be two really short chapters but i decided to put them together just because, enjoy!_

Fiona awoke abruptly to the sound of someone on the roof. Her eyes shot open and she kept out of bed, still wearing her adventuring clothes but not her hat. (She had fallen asleep after playing BMO) She grabbed her sword and slowly crept toeard the window. She opened the window slowly, gripping her demon blood sword tightly.

Suddenly a face appeared in the window. She automatically swung her sword at the face cutting it. "Ah! Fi it's me!"

She gasped in recognition, "Marshal Lee! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!"

She moved out of the way as he zipped into the room and went to her dresser, pulling random stuff out and throwing it onto her bed. "What the stuff do you think you're doing?" He turned to face her, the cut had already vanished. She blushed, realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt, "Dude, you're not wearing a shirt."

He looked down, "That doesn't matter, start packing, we need to go now!"

"Why?"

He continued throwing her clothes, he held up a pair of jeans, "You own clothes other than adventuring clothes?!"

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Duh, on my 15th birthday Cake got me a ton of new clothes. Now answer my question."

"Ashley is after you and we need to hide for awhile."

"Why are you scared of her? We can take her."

He bit his lip, "She's more powerful and will bring more vampires," he looked down at his feet. "I kind of broke a rule."

Fiona's eyes widened, "What rule?"

He had to think fast, there was no way he could tell Fiona the truth. "I- um, befriended mortals." That wasn't a complete lie.

"So what about the other mortals you hang out with? Cake and Gumball arn't really good friends but they are your friends.

"Well Gumball is safe at the castle and Mochro can take care of Cake."

Fiona put her hands on her hips, "So you're saying I can't take care of myself?!"

"Not in you're current condition," He gestured to her abdomen where they both knew a bandage was wrapped.

Fiona pouted a bit, "Why can't we stay here?" Marshal rolled his eyes and pointed at the window. "What about your house?"

"What about it?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well the windows are already blocked out and I bet if I laid some kind of cushion on the couch I could sleep on it."

Marshal groaned, "Are you serious?" Fiona nodded. "Fine. Just pack, I'll call Cake and tell her what's up."

Marshal floated down the ladder and Fiona began packing. Why was he so worried about her? Other mortals were in danger, not just her, right?

When she was ready, Marshal floated back up, "Cake is going to claw my eyes out later." He grinned and Fiona laughed, suddenly feeling a pang in her side where her wound was. She lifted her shirt a bit to look at it and saw Marshal tense up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Another lie. When she lifted her shirt the action made him remember earlier that night with her. No, not Fiona, Ashley. But you wish it was Fiona, the thought crept into his mind and he swatted it away. He didn't really think of her that way, he didn't really love her, it was just the heat of the moment or maybe Ashley toying with him. Anything but him loving her.

"Ready?" He asked the adventurer. She nodded and he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and for a moment he imagined her kissing him. Again, he shook the thought away and took off carrying her bag and leaving Fiona's home behind them.

"Marshy I'm bored!"

Marshal just laughed, this wasn't the first time in the past few days that he had heard that. He was preparing a small bowl of strawberries as Fionna sat upside down on the couch, her bunny ears pressed against the ground and her feet in the air.

Marshal waked into the living room as he picked up a strawberry and stuck a fang into it, watching it turn gray as the color flooded from it and trickled into his mouth. He then proceded to toss the colorless berry back into the bowl, pulling up another red one, "Do you want one?"

Fiona put a hand out, "Yes!"

He went to throw it to her but instead directed it to his mouth, sucking the color out again. "Too bad."

Fiona frowned, "Not cool dude, now you've gotta make it up to me."

He scoffed, "For what?"

"For being a total butt. Now you have to do something with me."

He rolled his red eyes, "Oh yea? Like what? Drink the blood out of annoying girls who irritate me too much?"

She got up and walked toward him until the only thing separating them was the tiny bowl. All Marshal could think about was that night, only a week ago with her/Ashley. "I have an idea," she whispered. If Marshal had a heartbeat it would have stopped. She grinned seductively and leaned over the bowl, "ADVENTURING!" She shouted as she grabbed a berry and climbed up the ladder to Marshal's room.

He sighed, with relief or disappointment, he wasn't sure. When he flew up the ladder he found her sitting on his messy bed, eating the strawberry. "You know why we can't Fi," he started.

She groaned, flopping backwards on his bed. "No I don't."

He set the bowl down and floated over to the bed, flopping down next to him. "It's to protect you, Blue."

"But why me? No one else has to stay here, cooped up with you!" She whined.

"Hey I'm not enjoying this either, you arn't exactly a ray of sunshine all of the time. And anyway I told you, when Ashley broke in she talked about targeting you."

"I still think this isn't necessary and that I can take care of myself."

Marshal scoffed again, "Blue, you can't even laugh too much without clutching you're wound in pain."

"But that doesn't mean we can't adventure!" She said, sitting up. "It's dark out now and what are the chances we'll run into that psycho?"

Marshal stood up, "Fine, you're lucky you're annoying."

If the Dark Forest wasn't the most monster-filled places in all of Aaa, Fiona didn't know what was. The pair had only spent about an hour there and had already fought off 2 hug-wolves, 3 ogres and some kind of skeleton dude. Fiona was relieved to finally be back out fighting evil dudes again. Marshal was a radical dude and she loved being around him but she couldn't stand being locked up for three days in his house. She still wasn't exactly sure why he had to protect her. He had explained it to her so many times but every time she asked why he cared about her so much he either changed the subject or made some joke.

And to tell the truth, it was beginning to frustrate her.

Fiona took a deep breath of the cold, fresh forest air, she just needed to relax and focus on killing as many bad guys as possible before the sun came up and Marshal would have to be in shade.

Right now the two were traveling through the forest in no particular direction arguing over who was the better adventurer.

"No way dude, Cake and I have been adventuring ever since we were babies."

"Yeah, and I'm a one thousand year old vampire who has seen pretty much every inch of the Land of Aaa." Marshal retorted as he floated above the heroine.

She chuckled, "I'm always forgetting that you arn't 18 like me."

"And I'm always forgetting that you're not that annoying 13 year old who refused to admit I'm bad."

"You're not that bad," She stated, rolling her eyes.

"How come?" He taunted.

"You saved my life a few days ago and are letting me live in your house to protect me, is that really so bad?"

"Oh yea?" He flew so that he was face to face with her. "Maybe I have different intentions, I am an 18 year old boy you know." Fiona's face grew red and Marshal could hear her heart rate pick up. He then pulled her sword out of her hand and flew off, laughing.

"Hey!" She cried, running after him.

He darted back and forth through trees, was it a good idea to leave Fiona? She could get hurt, he thought before stopping himself. He needed to stop caring so much. So what if Fiona got hurt? She could take care of herself and he knew it, but the thought of her being injured still made the vampire sick to his stomach. He continued flying, deciding to try not to worry untill he stopped. He could hear a voice, and not just anyone's voice.

Ashley's.

Marshal began flying in the other direction. I knew this was was a bad idea! He though desperately. He knew this would happen, Ashley has been watching them! He looked around the forest ground for the blonde heroine. How could he just leave her? Why was he so stupid?! He had to find her before Ashley did or else, well, he didn't want to think of the or else.

After a few minutes of looking he was officially panicked. What would Ashley do to her when she found her? He decided to take a chance and call her name, even if it told Ashley where he was. "Blue?! Blue!" He spent awhile longer calling her name, darting back and forth through the tall, dark trees that littered the forest like sand on a beach.

"Fiona!" He cried when he spotted the bunny walking through the dead leaves. He flew down and rapped his arms around her, relived that the adventuress was alive.

Fiona was surprised, Marshal Lee wasn't exactly one for physical interaction or touch. She was also surprised at how strong he was. Sure, she knew he was strong, he was the Vampire King for crying out loud but when his arms were suddenly wrapped around her she could actually feel his strength. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around him, "Uh hi Marshy, I missed you too?"

Suddenly a voice sounded behind them, "Well isn't this cute."

Marshal (to Fiona's dismay) let go of Fiona, he turned around and hissed, pushing Fiona a bit behind him. "Ashley," he growled.

Fiona had only seen Ashley about twice, once in Marshal's memory of their breakup and again when she beat her up for messing with Marshal. But when Fiona saw the white Mohawk and rocker clothes she knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Mar-Mar," she purred as she stepped closer.

"What do you want?" Fiona yelled from beside Marshal where she had stepped.

"Hasn't he told you already? I'm here to get rid of you mortal."

"Why do you care if Marshal has mortal friends?" Marshal held his breath, he had been hoping Fiona wouldn't ask that question. Now Ashley was going to tell Fiona the truth for sure.

Ashley looked from Marshal to Fiona and chuckled, "Ohh, I get what's going on here, Fiona doesn't know. Oh that's fun."

Fiona was confused, doesn't know about what? Is there something Marshal is keeping from her?

"Ashley I swear I will rip you to pieces right here and now." He hissed at her.

She just laughed, "And then what would your precious Fiona think of you then?"

Marshal made an unpleasant noise, she was right, he couldn't do anything that violent with Fiona right there.

"And anyway, I'm not alone. You're being watched right now. The council will be keeping a close eye on you because it is hard to get them to let me arrest their king." Marshal's eyes darted around the forest trees, he was suddenly aware of at least ten pairs of red eyes watching from the trees. "Now you better get going Mar-Mar, the sun will be up soon."

Marshal didn't waste a moment, he grabbed Fiona around the waist and flew up into the sky. He handed back Fiona's sword to comfort her.

"Marshal, she really is after me. What if-" Fiona said distressed.

"Fiona you'll be okay. I won't let that happen, ever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Yay! Chapter 6! I just have a note, apparently Marshal doesn't play an Axe Bass like Marcy, I was watching Bad Little Boy and realized that he wasn't playing a bass guitar so I looked it up and aparently it's an electric guitar. Axe Electric Guitar doesn't sound nearly as cool as Axe Bass does! Anyway, I'm too lazy to change it in the other chapters but from now on it won't be a bass. Also shoutouts to my reviewers:_

_BubblyMeTiffany- I've read some of your fanfiction and love it! I'm so glad you like my story :)_

_Fiolee123- You are so right and we ALL probably agree with you lol_

_FlamePrincessPenguin- Jules, I know where you live, if you don't update your Megamind fanfiction I WILL kill you! :)_

_Guest reviewer- For some reason it doesn't show on my thingy that you commented but thanks for the support!_

_Love all of you guys, including those who favorited and followed, you're the best!_

It was no secret that not everyone in Aaa liked Marshal Lee the Vampire King. Being the most powerful, and only, vampire in the land made people very scared of him. Some say that he will sneak into their houses at night and drain them of their blood not knowing that the only thing he would drain from them was the red of their strawberries. Others saw Marshal for what he really was, a prankster. Either way the people saw him it didn't matter, they still didn't like him and Marshal was left with only a few who could tolerate him. Not that he was complaining. Although, no matter how much the people disliked and distrusted the Vampire King they had to admit one thing:

He was talented.

Everyone in Aaa would come to see his performances with his band Marshal Lee and The Killer Kings. (I might change that, it kinda sounds lame but just roll with it for now) The people couldn't deny that Marshal knew what he was doing when it came to music so when Marshal announced he had a concert one Friday night, everyone in Aaa was buzzing with excitement, especially a certain human.

Fiona may have been a hero and good friends with a certain prince who made the rules in Aaa, but when it came to rock concerts, she didn't care what anyone around her did. She didn't stop the people who were drinking or smoking or even fighting, she certainly didn't join them, but she didn't make any effort to stop them. All of her duties were behind her and she just moved with the crowd. It had taken a lot to get Marshal to let her come, even though she had a witch and a ton of vampires after her but he eventually gave in.

She wasn't sure why but she had started to notice that Marshal always gave in to her. Maybe she had some secret human power or maybe he just gave in to shut her up. She also realized that at some point Marshal stopped being "Marshal Lee the Vampire" and became "Marshal the trickster" and then "Marshal the Pal who made her think weird things and tied her stomach in knots." But that didn't mean anything, right? And even if she did develop some kind of feelings for him he was still a flirt and a womanizer. Of corse it was easy to feel that way about him, how could you not? Most girls swoon at the very thought of him and Fiona was scared of becoming just another one of those girls. There was no way on Aaa that she was going to become one of his trophies.

But she still found herself thinking of him often.

Fiona shook the thoughts out of her head and concentrated on enjoying the band's music. She swayed with the crowd, she knew the song well but couldn't place the name. It was probably just another one of the songs he usually plays with his band. She watched him with a smirk, a smoke machine created a fog that surrounded the vampire as he he sang and played his axe guitar. "Show off," she muttered, still grinning. His eyes were closed as they usually are when he plays, Fiona could never figure out why he does that.

Behind and around Fiona there was a sea of Killer Kings fans, teenage girls who love Marshal, drunk guys who like to party, and all other sorts of people. It was cool to think that all of these people came to see her best friend preform.

The hard core song stopped with a single cord but instead of starting the next song like he usually did, Marshal stopped and spoke into the microphone.

"I'm going to take it down a notch and sing a song for a very special girl in the crowd." He winked at Fiona and she blushed slightly. The nymph girls around her squealed with joy, thinking it was for them but only Marshal and Fiona knew the truth.

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see_

_There's secrets in this life that I can't hide._

Marshal had no idea what he was doing right now, his fellow band members gave him strange looks, they knew "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down well but they had never played it in concert before. During the last song he had been thinking about when he would have to leave and he knew that only one person would be truly heartbroken. As he had played all he could think of was the human girl and this song. Surely the two thoughts couldn't be linked, it was just a coincidence that he was thinking about them at the same time. And it was just an impulse to dedicate this song to Fiona, Marshal was sure that it meant nothing.

_And somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away_

_Or maybe I'm just blind._

But why did he dedicate this song to her? He knew that this song was fairly romantic but he didn't think of Fiona in that way, right? He dedicates songs to her all the time, songs she heard him play before anyone else but never songs like this. His songs were usually about pain and death, that was what his life was filled to the brim with and he put it in his songs, but was there room for a different kind of feeling?

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared _

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone?_ Fiona repeated to herself. Why did he dedicate this to her? She tried to convince herself that it didn't mean anything but there was still a nagging feeling in her as she watched him sing.

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Want to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'd never let you down _

_Even if I could_

_Give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_And right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

Marshal locked eyes with Fiona as he sang on, he may have not known what his feelings for her were but he knew one thing, he meant every single word he sang. His heart wrenched as he asked himself a single question, what would Fiona think? This was one of those times Marshal wished vampires could read minds. He studied her face, she was smiling and blushing a bit, (when is she not?) but he couldn't tell what she thought of him. Was she grossed out? Did she hate him? Did she like him? Did she not understand what he was saying through song? He didn't even understand what he was saying. Sure, he understood the lyrics as he sang them but Was he positively sure that he meant it? Marshal knew deep down that one day he would have to leave before he got too attached to everyone, but was it too late?

Fiona's heart was in her throat as she listened to the song. Tons of thoughts ran through her mind as she moved with the crowd. Although, unlike the other crowd members, Fiona was concentrating hard on the lyrics. Like Marshal, she also knew deep down that one day he was going to have to leave but was what he sang true? Did he want her to love him after he left? She sighed a bit, deciding that he was just messing with her head as usual.

After what seemed like an eternity, the song was over. As the crowd cheered Marshal took heavy breaths, sure he was tired, but that had nothing to do with his feelings at the moment.

"Marshal Lee, are you okay? What was that?" His drummer asked with concern laced into his voice.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I just-"

Before Marshal could finish he was cut off by the bass guitar player. "Dude, isn't that your ex in the crowd behind your human friend?"

Marshal snapped his head around and spotted the white-haired witch in the crowd. She was right behind Fiona who was completely oblivious to what was going on. He panicked, what could he do?

"What in the Nightosphere is she doing?" His drummer yelled when he realized that Ashley had her hands around Fiona's throat.

"Marshal! Do something! Anything! I don't want anyone to get killed!" The bass player yelled.

"Hello," Marshal said into the mic, clearing his voice. He felt his voice crack a bit from nervousness, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to help his friend in time. "For this last song I'm going to have a lady from the audience come up and sing with me." His band members turned to him in shock, Marshal has never done something like this before. He gave them a look that said, I'll explain later, and they automatically understood.

At this point all of the girls were jumping up and down and Fiona was stuggling for air. No one noticed because it was a rock concert, they probably didn't think anything of it. Fiona clawed at the other girl's pale hands but she couldn't get Ashley to let go. The witch whispered something in her ear along the lines of, "Your lover boy can't help you now mortal." _Lover boy?_ Fiona thought, what the heck was that supposed to mean?

"You there! With the bunny hat!" Everyone immediately turned to Fiona and Ashley, like a deer in headlights, backed off. Marshal smirked, knowing that his desperate plan worked but now there was a new problem. They would have to sing a song together.

Jealous girls shot daggers through their eyes at the young heroine as she climbed onto the stage. When she stepped onto it she smiled gratefully at her friend, he had just saved her life again.

"You pick the song babe." Marshal said smugly.

She glared at him for calling her babe and then thought. She didn't know very many duets or even songs. Then, suddenly, she remembered something about Ashley. Marshal Lee had once told her that him and Ashley would sing this one song on stage together. A grin slid across her face as she thought of how mad Ashley would be.

"Broken by Seether."

Marshal was taken aback, that was a song with a romantic edge and Fiona knew that. He then glanced at the audience and realized what Fiona was trying to do when he saw Ashley glaring.

"Okay, a 1, 2..."

(_Marshal_, Fiona, **Both**)

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

Fiona stood still gripping her mic as she watched Marshal sing, his eyes were closed and he was swaying slightly. She was nervous about singing on stage, and with Marshal. Fiona lifted the mic and joined him very softly, so softly that he barely noticed her.

**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right**

**When you're gone away**

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here, anymore._

Fiona took a deep breath, now it was her turn.

T_he worst is over now_

_And we can breath again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

Marshal just stared at her as she sang out to the crowd. He hadn't heard her sing in awhile and it was obvious that she had gotten better.

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

They turned to face eachother, Fiona was blushing wildly. Her heart beat faster as they stepped closer to one another and sang into the mic Fiona was holding. Fiona sang stronger now, with new-found confidence and the duo's voices intertwined magically.

**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm open**

**And I don't feel right**

**But I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right**

**When you're gone away**

Everything around them was gone as the two sang together. They were so close Marshal could hear Fiona's rapid heartbeat.

**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm open**

**And I don't feel right**

**I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right**

**When you're gone away-**

As Fiona and Marshal sang and Fiona gazed into his dark, red eyes she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering. Maybe this was all a big mistake, staying in Marshal's house, singing with him, staring into his eyes, maybe even being friends with him was a mistake since she knew he was going to leave regardless someday. And as Fiona stayed so close to the vampire boy she couldn't help but think that they were globing everything up by letting their feelings run amuck. If they went too far they might ruin their friendship, and Fiona didn't want that.

**Cause I'm broken **

**When I'm** lonesome

**And I don't feel right**

**When you're gone** _away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here_

_Anymore_

As the music died down and the song ended Marshal and Fiona continued staring at each other.

Slowly, Marshal began to lean down toward Fiona, his eyes closed. For a moment Fiona freaked out, unsure of what to do until she closed her eyes and waited. She had decided to let him, why? She didn't know, but the thought of his gray lips against her own excited and scared her at the same time. Not knowing what to do, she just leaned toward him. Suddenly, applause broke out. Stunned, the two stepped away from each other. They were embarrassed that they had come so close to kissing.

Marshal Lee and the Killer Kings said goodbye to the audience and then they all stepped off stage. The large crowd filtered out and Marshal and Fiona kept an eye out for the witch while standing near the stage.

"She's gone," Marshal murmured.

Fiona rubbed her throat where Ashley had put her hands, "She was really going to kill me in that huge crowd, she's starting to get impatient and desperate." Fiona looked up at Marshal, his red eyes were focused on the empty field where a crowd once was. "You saved my life."

Marshal looked into her big, blue eyes, "It was nothing. But that was a close call." Neither of them were sure if he was talking about Ashley attempting to kill Fiona or the almost-kiss but either way, he was right.

It was a very close call.

_Oh my Glob, oh my glob you guys, they almost kissed! So close... In case you're wondering the first song is "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down, (Link: watch?v=ksHOOh1353I ) and the second song is "Broken" By Seether. (Link: watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks ) If I messed up the lyrics tell me and I'll change it, I did them both from memory :) I really like both songs and thought they fit fairly well, if you guys have a song that you think fits the couple tell me because I may have them doing another song in a few chapters. As always, review, follow and favorite. Bye!_

_PS- I started a Young Justice fanfiction, if your into that show check it out! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_This is a shorter chapter than last time and it will probably seem a bit rushed, because it is. Enjoy :)_

For the next couple of days everything in Marshal's house was calm. The two occupants played BMO, watched movies and messed around which usually consisted of Marshal picking on the heroine. They had been staying under the same roof for a total of 5 days now, and even though they usually couldn't leave the house they always found something to do. Some nights they prank called Gumball or other candy people, Cake even stopped by once to 'Make sure nothing was goin on 'round here.'

One day Fiona begged to see a horror film, one about humans. She had spent an hour explaining different reasons why it was fine for her to see one. She knew that she could handle it, she was a hero after all. Nothing could scare her, right?

Wrong.

Fiona found the movie terrifying, not that she would admit that to the Vampire King. This was the first movie she had ever seen about humans and she didn't expect to be watching her species' guts sprayed across the screen over and over for the entire movie.

Marshal wasn't stupid though, he was a predator and could tell the signs of fear. He smirked as he counted the signs Fiona showed in his head. The elevated heartbeat, her fast breaths and obviously the fact that she yelped whenever someone was killed.

But he also felt guilty as he looked at her, it was his fault she was trapped here. If he hasn't kissed 'Fiona' five days earlier the real Fiona would be safe in her treehouse, well not safe, she'd probably be out fighting something evil, but he was still confused as to why he didn't stop Ashley/Fiona. He wasn't really in love with Fiona like Ashley said, right? He was just... caught up in the moment, or maybe Ashley had put some spell on him just to find a reason to get rid of Fiona. But that still didn't explain why he had kissed Fiona in the hospital, he still couldn't find some excuse for his behavior. All he remembered was being left alone with her in the hospital and staring at her lifeless face and then he leaned down and...

_Argh!_ He thought, _why do I gotta think about this now?!_ He looked back at her, suddenly amused at how immersed in the movie she was. He sat with his hands behind his head and his feet on the table. Fiona sat on the edge of the couch right next to Marshal, so close to the point that they were touching. He had noticed that throughout the movie she had inched closer and closer to him, why? He didn't know, but it wasn't like he was complaining...

Another character was ripped apart by some monster and Fiona yelped, she was so surprised she jolted back on the couch a little and buried her face in Marshal's shirt.

He was extremely amused, "Is Fiona, heroine of Aaa, scared of a movie?"

"No," she stated, her answer muffled by the shirt. She didn't know why she kept her face there, she had to show him she wasn't scared. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he smelled like strawberries and pine cones a weird combination, but it suited him.

"You wanna watch a different movie? Maybe one with more unicorns and rainbows."

She took her face out of his shirt and glared at him, "No! I like this one, I'm not afraid."

Marshal rolled his eyes, "Come here, the big bad vampire will protect you."

Marshal Lee wasn't much of a fan of physical contact but he held out an arm to the blonde bunny. "Fine, but I'm not scared."

"Yeah, whatever you say." She brought her legs up onto the couch and leaned against Marshal, putting her head on the crock of his neck. He placed an arm around her shoulder and that was how the two stayed for the next half an hour. Towards the end of the movie she looked up at Marshal, embarrassed to find him already gazing down at her. She looked away but he spoke up, "I'm bored."

"What do ya want me to do about it?"

"I dunno, let's play a game or something."

Fiona smiled, "Okay, truth or dare."

"Dare duh." The vampire said, rolling his eyes.

"I dare you to... Uh... Call Cake and tell her that you... Are getting married! I suck at this." Fiona said, she was very bad at coming up with dares.

He chuckled and grabbed a phone, "No that one's pretty okay but I have to put my own spin on it." He dialed the number and Fiona eyed him suspiciously. "Hey Cake, I just thought you should know something... Fiona and I are getting married!" He said before laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT?!" Fiona yelled. She could hear Cake yelling through the phone before picking it up and apologizing to Cake for Marshal being a butt.

"Truth or dare?" Marshal asked as Fiona hung up the phone.

"Dare?" She said, unsure if that was a wise idea.

"I dare you to eat one of the moldy strawberries in the fridge."

Fiona frowned, "Dude why do you have moldy strawberries in the fridge?"

Marshal shrugged, "I'm too lazy to throw them out I guess."

The bunny rolled her eyes and murmured "Fine" before marching to the kitchen. Sure enough there was a container of strawberries in the fridge that had a layer of fuzz on them, draped like cobwebs on the rotten fruit. Fiona made a face as she picked one out of the container. With a slight pleading look at the vampire Fiona plopped the fruit into her mouth. Almost immediately after swallowing she shook her head and bolted to the bathroom.

Marshal floated in after her to find her wiping something off of her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. The toilet was flushed before Marshal could see what was inside but he knew that the heroine had puked. She stepped to the sink and quickly brushed her uneven teeth.

"That was so gross dude," she said as they sat back down on the couch.

"Well I am the master of this game."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Truth or dare?" She had a fabulous idea for a dare but to her dismay...

"Truth since you suck at dares." He stated, grinning.

Fiona frowned, "Hmmm, how about... What is the worst thing you have ever done in my treehouse when you lived there?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that Fi," he laughed.

Fiona sat up, "Dude!"

"Well what did you expect the answer to be?" He asked, still laughing.

"I don't know, something bad like setting the kitchen on fire."

"Whatever Fi. Truth or dare."

She glared at him, "You're dares always end up getting me hurt or sick so truth."

He grinned wickedly, "On a scale of one to ten how in love with me are you?"

She stood up and threw a pillow from the couch at him, "Zero you big loser."

"Tisk, tisk Blue, you have to tell the truth."

"Trust me, I am."

He stood up so they were really close, "But how could that be when I'm soo irresistible?"

Fiona's breath caught a bit and both of them could hear her heart thudding faster in her chest. Marshal began to lean towards her but she didn't notice much.

She shoved him away, laughing, "In your dreams vampire boy!"

He shoved her back and she charged at him. He swiftly moved out of the way, pulling her hat off as she went by. "Hey!" She cried as her long, blonde hair tumbled down, free from its hat prison. He laughed maniacally and flew into the kitchen. She ran after him yelling, "No fair ya butt!" She heard him laugh at her.

When she entered the kitchen Marshal was dangling her hat in front of him, challenging her. She tried lunging at him to retrieve it and ended up crashing into the wall when he moved out of the way, a trick that he knew always worked on her. She turned around, her back against the wall. Marshal floated up to her, setting his feet on the ground and dangling the hat above her head in victory. "I win."

She half-smiled half-glared at him and then they both laughed. When their laughter died down all Marshal could hear was Fiona's heart beating fast in her chest. She was almost as tall as him, only a few inches shorter. Sometimes he forgot she was 18, the same age he was bitten at. Suddenly, Marshal leaned down towards her and Fiona watched in shock as he pressed his gray lips against hers. For a moment, she didn't know what to do, she had never really been kissed before except once by Flame Prince and once while she was unconscious. But it wasn't long before she decided to accept and return it, closing her eyes and putting her arms around his neck and one hand in his soft, black hair. He dropped her hat on the ground and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Fiona didn't expect Marshal to kiss like he did, well, she didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't this. He was caring and gentle, something he tried not to be around others. After another moment or two (Who knows? Who cares?) they pulled away, staring at eachother in bewilderment yet still holding one another. Marshal was the first to react, taking a step back and scratching the back of his head, "I uh, umm... Night." He stammered before zipping out of the room and into his own in embarrassment. Fiona just stood against the wall, astonished.

_I just kissed Marshal Lee._

_Oh my Glob it finally happened! They kissed and neither one was unconscious! I made this one a bit rushed and fast paced kind of instead of spacing everything so that the end hit you like a train, did it? Well I guess the question for the next chapter is: What now?_

_Also, I do plan on having a plot to this story and a certain witch will return but not for a little while because I just want to play with these characters before actually adding more plot. I've tried to space the chapters apart to build more suspense and interest but as soon as a chapter is ready I get too excited and I have to upload it!_

_Ps- I guess this chapter wasn't as short as I thought it was XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Okay so after the minor drama bomb in the last chapter the next two or so chapters will not have much plot and bits of fluff. Also, I'm on my iPod right now so I may not have awesome spelling, it seriously just tried to change "not" to "mbira" -_-_

The following morning Marshal awoke to the succulent smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Still in a gray shirt and sweat pants he floated down his ladder and into the kitchen and was surprised to find Fiona cooking. He was even more surprised to find that she wasn't wearing her normal adventuring clothes, instead she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a low cut pink tank-top (he certainly wasn't complaining about it) and her long, blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail that reached to the small of her back.

"Umm," Marshal started, having nothing else to say.

She spun around, spatula in hand. She had a smile that was so radiant it could have burnt Marshal to a crisp. "Hey Marshy! I made scrambled eggs with red food dye." She scooped the eggs onto two plates and set them on the table, her hair bouncing back and forth as she walked.

"Uh thanks, and good morning." They both sat down and started eating, well, Marshal was taking forkfuls and sticking his fang into them, turning them gray. As they ate and talked about BMO's newest game it was like they were back to being normal buds and the kiss had never happened.

But it had.

"I am so glad I didn't sleep in today," Fiona said between mouthfuls of eggs.

"Why is that?"

"Because this breakfast is something neither of us would want to kiss." Fiona stated, not realizing what she had said until seeing Marshal's embarrassed face. "I-I mean miss."

"So uh, the movie last night was really good." Marshal said, changing the subject.

"Yea but I didn't get to see the end because-" Fiona stopped dead in the middle in her sentence. The both of them knew exactly why.

Niether of them said a word for awhile as they both thought about ways to end the awkwardness.

"So uh Marsh?" Fiona asked uncertainly as she finished up her breakfast. She decided it was time to get this over with.

"Yea Blue?"

"I wanted to um, talk about what happened last night." She stammered before standing up and turning to wash her plate so that he couldn't see how much she was blushing.

Marshal would have choked on his eggs if he was actually swallowing them and not just sucking the red out of them. Why did Fiona want to talk about it? He figured they would both just ignore the fact that they had kissed and move on with their lives. He certainly didn't expect her to want to talk about it. Calm yourself, he scolded himself, she probably just wants to tell you that she just wants to be friends. He concluded that that was the reason but for some odd reason that thought made his stomach a bit sick.

"It was just a silly mistake, let's just forget it happened." He suggested as he looked back down at his plate. Did he want to forget? Maybe not, but Fiona probably did.

"But what if I don't want to forget?" She said biting her lip. What are you doing?! This wasn't the plan! She scolded herself.

She turned around and was surprised to find Marshal was standing right in front of her, her face grew even redder. (if that was even possible) "So where does that leave us?"

Her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes and she smirked, raising one eyebrow. "You tell me." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down a bit to kiss him. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back, cupping her face with his hands as she held his shirt. He knew right away it was her and not Ashley. She was so inexperienced yet sweet unlike Ashley who was more needy and desperate.

All too soon Fiona pulled away. Marshal grinned, "I'll take that as more than friends then?"

Fiona laughed, playfully punching his arm, "I'm gonna clean up in here. And so should you mister pajama pants." She said, poking him in the chest.

Marshal jokingly sniffed himself and made a face causing Fiona to laugh again, "Yea I do need to clean up." He grinned and then floated to his room.

Fiona finished washing the dishes as she thought about what had just happened. Her first thought was, Cake is going to kill me. But it wasn't like she had ment for this to happen, she had planned on ignoring that the kiss had never happened but when she saw him she knew it would ruin their friendship if they didn't talk about it. Then she had made a new plan, tell Marshal that she just wanted to stay friends and everything would be fine. That was working fine until Marshal came so close to her. All she could think about was how soft his lips were and BAM! They were locking lips again.

But maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

She had been such good friends with him for years now and now that they had kissed she was starting to wonder why she had never thought of him that way before. Or maybe she had but never admitted it out of fear that the feeling wasn't mutual. She sighed, she had been chasing a pink prince that both didn't love her and wasn't right for her while the perfect guy was floating in front of her with that mischievous grin on his face. Well, not perfect but pretty amazing anyway.

Fiona was still pondering this when there was a knock at the door. Who ever visits the flipping Vampire King besides me? She thought as she opened the door.

It was Gumball who was fairly shocked. "Oh hey PG, come in." She let him in and closed the door behind him, smiling politely.

"I uh- didn't expect to see you here Fiona. May I ask where your hat and adventuring clothes are?" He asked, very confused.

Fiona laughed, realizing this is the first time he's ever seen her without her adventuring clothes. "It's a long story, you see Ash-" Fiona stopped mid sentence. She remembered that this could be Ashley in disguise.

"What is it Fiona?"

"I gotta ask you a question, it's gonna sound random but I just need you to trust me, it's important." He nodded slowly, obviously extremely confused. "What color did Marshal turn your hair?"

He frowned, remembering that day in his lab, "Orange. I looked ridiculous."

Fiona sighed with relief, "Okay it's you."

"Why would it not be? What is going on here?" Just then Marshal floated downstairs still drying his hair with a gray towel. It didn't help the situation at the door much considering he was only half dressed.

"What's going on Fi?" He asked, lowering the towel to revel his messy, wet mop of raven-colored hair.

"Gumball's here, and I just checked to make sure."

Marshal nodded at her and then turned to the prince, "What's up Gumbutt?"

"Marshal Lee why are you not wearing a shirt?!" Gumball said with a look of suspicion and horror, Marshal shrugged and Fiona blushed. She just realized what thoughts must be going through his head right now.

"Gumball, it's not like that!" Fiona said making the prince relax a bit.

"It's not his business if it is like that anyway." Marshal grumbled, making Fiona elbow him.

Gumball rolled his eyes, "I'm having a ball to celebrate my arranged marriage and I am personally making my rounds around the kingdom delivering invitations. Which includes Marshal Lee."

Fiona smiled, "Oh we'll defiantly be there!"

Marshal looked at her, "What do you mean we?!" She elbowed him again. "Fine, fine, whatever." He mumbled.

"Great! I'll see you there Friday night! I have many more stops to make so I'll just leave you two...alone. And Fiona," he looked suspiciously between the teen and the half dressed vampire, "Just, um, be responsible." Fiona's blush turned scarlet as she said goodbye.

When the door shut she turned to face the vampire boy, arms crossed over her chest, "Showing up to the door without a shirt? Real classy."

"Come on Fi, you know you love it." He teased.

"Yea right loser," she retorted, poking his belly button. "But seriously, we should go to PG's ball together, it's a really important night for him!"

"Nah, you just go. Maybe you can snag a dance with Gumbutt." Marshal said as he turned away from her.

Was he serious? Did he think that after what happened she still wanted Gumball? "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Marshal separated his lips to show his fangs a little, his eyes turned a dark color for more effect, "Be careful who you call names Fi."

The blonde girl rolled her big blue eyes. "Dude I don't want to go with PG."

"Then who are you going with?" Marshal teased.

Fiona pushed him, laughing. "You ya butt!"

"There is no way I'm going to some Gumball Ball, the only reason I go is when I have candy people to prank."

"Please?" Fiona whined, "I really want to go with you."

"Look Blue, this is all very new and I don't think going to the ball is a good idea."

"I don't know, Marsh, but-" Fiona started, stepping closer to the vampire.

"But what Fiona? I'm not even sure if this is a good idea." Marshal looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his head, "Maybe all of this is a bad idea."

"No!" Fiona cried, forcing Marshal to look back at her. She blushed a bit, but stepped closer to him, closing the gap between them. "I think it's a good thing, we should give it a try." She looked into Marshal's red eyes that had softened as they looked at her.

"Fiona..." Marshal trailed off. Whatever he did he didn't want to hurt Fiona and he knew that if they went through with this then she'd get hurt.

"Please Marshy, I want this." Fiona brought her lips against the vampire's and for a moment he forgot why he was opposing this. When Fiona pulled away Marshal was still a bit nervous, which is extremely out of character.

"But what about Cake? And what will Gumbutt think? He already thinks that we have been-"

"Who cares?" Fiona cut him off, she knew what he was going to say but didn't want to hear it out loud. "We'll deal with that later."

Marshal sighed, why was it so hard for him to say no to those big, blue eyes? "Fine, but you have to wash the dishes tomorrow."

Fiona grinned, "And maybe we could go and help PG with the party preparations?"

"Okay now you're pushing it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_All I have to say is...Incomining fluff (Kind of)_

_And orginaly this chapter didn't exist but I have to vent my fluff SOMEWHERE_

Thursday night, three nights after Gumball's visit and one night before the ball Fiona had convinced Marshal to go to the Candy Kingdom and help with the preparations.

When they got to the castle the sun had just set and the ballroom was pretty much empty, except for Gumball and a few candy people including Honeybuns who was standing in the middle of the room shouting something about a backflip.

The first person to greet them was Lumpy Space Prince, "Hey guys, you come to work?"

Fiona laughed, "Hey LSP, you ready to party on Friday?"

"Totally, even though this party's gonna be lame because I'm not the one throwing it. You should totally be my date."

"Actually I-" Fiona started before Marshal interrupted her.

He put an arm around her shoulder and glared at the lumpy prince, "Fiona's already taken."

As they started to walk off LSP yelled after them, "Don't deny these lumps Fion

a! You can't hide your feelings!"

Fiona laughed, "You totally saved me back there dude."

Marshal grinned, "We'll I gotta protect my girl don't I?"

"Your girl huh?"

Marshal and Fiona looked away from each other to see Gumball standing in front of them, looking not-so-pleased.

"Oh hey Gumball, uh- Marshal was just talking about how he saved me from LSP back there. You should have seen it, it was so funny!" Fiona tried to sound nonchalant but on the inside she was flipping out, she wasn't ready for Gumball to find out about her and Marshal yet.

Marshal gave her a confused look and dropped his arm, "Uh, yeah. I pretended to be her boyfriend, like that would ever happen. I'm too bad for her to handle." Marshal grinned at her and she punched his arm.

"Oh cool, Fiona! Why don't you hang up some streamers." Gumball said, still a bit suspicious.

"Okay, come on Marsh!" Fiona grabbed Marshal's arm but Gumball stopped them.

"Actually I need Marshal to help set up the bar."

Fiona was shocked, "You're going to serve alcohol?"

Gumball shrugged, "Well, yea. There will be a lot of older people. Actually Fiona, I think your one of the only underage people here."

Marshal grinned, "Why do I not come to more of these parties?"

Fiona looked a bit disappointed, "Oh, okay. I'll just go hang up those streamers now." She walked toward a pile of decorations and a ladder by the wall, making sure she picked one close to where Marshal was working.

Why wouldn't PG let them work together? Marshal would be able to do the decor easily considering the fact he could fly instead of having to climb the unstable ladder. The pink prince was beginning to infuriate her. Especially when he told her to be responsible, honestly! Marshal isn't like that and neither is she. And she can take care of herself! Just because the prince was 5 years older doesnt mean he could treat her like that, Marshal certainly doesn't and he's 1,000 years older than her!

As she hung the bright pink ribbons on the wall she heard a voice call from below. "Be careful Fiona!"

She knew it was Gumball and that made her even madder, "I can take care of myself!" She yelled back down, unsure if she was talking about being on a ladder or something else.

Suddenly she cried out. Her foot had lost its place and she began falling. It was a surreal feeling as she fell, like the whole world was slowed down and she was flying. She watched as Gumball looked at her in horror. Marshal's head lifted in slow motion and she could see him drop the bottle he was holding. He began running before the bottle even smashed to the ground. She watched the look of determination on his face as he ran toward her. She was about 1 foot away from the ground when he dove under her and grabbed her around the waist. The slow motion feeling stopped when the two collided, tumbling across the floor from the force of the momentum of Marshal's dive. They stopped with Fiona laying on top of Marshal, his arms still around her.

Breathing heavily from adrenaline and having the wind knocked out of her, Fiona groaned, rolling off of the vampire.

"Oh dear! Fiona are you okay?" Gumball aked as him and everyone else crowded around the two.

"I'm- okay. Marshal?" Fiona stammered, having a hard time breathing.

"You scared the Nightosphere outta be Fi. Why do I have to keep having to save you?" She let out a weak laugh.

"Oh, this is all my fault! I distracted you Fiona!" She wasn't sure what he ment by distracted but Marshal certainly didn't like that term.

"You're damn right it's your fault! You almost got her killed!" He yelled, sitting up.

Fiona sat up and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Marsh, I'm fine. You saved me." She smiled gratefully at him and added to herself, And if everyone else wasn't here I'd kiss you right now. But she still didn't want everyone else to know before Cake knew.

"I'm just glad I don't have to to take care of a lost, unconscious little bunny again." The two of them laughed, leaving everyone else a bit confused since they didn't get the joke. Marshal looked at the faces of the candy people who were staring down at them, "What are you guys all looking at?" They all, a bit surprised, began to disperse, going back to their jobs.

Marshal helped Fiona up and she started toward the ladder, "I guess it's back to work."

Marshal wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, grinning. "Oh no you don't Fi, let me handle this." He winked at her and then zipped up to the ceiling. Everyone stared in awe as he flashed around the room, leaving a trail of perfectly hung streamers, ribbons and other decorations. In less than half a minute he was standing next to Fiona.

"Dude! You did all that in like twenty seconds!" Fiona exclaimed.

He smirked, "We'll it would have been faster but I'm just a vampire, I'm no Flash or even Kid Flash." Fiona looked at him curiously, "You wouldn't, get it. It's a

pre-mushroom war thing."

"So what should I do know that Mr. Show off here stole my job."

"Well you could-" Gumball started but Marshal cut him off, putting an arm around Fiona and leading her towards the Bar he had been organizing.

"You could help me clean up the mess you made me make." He said grinning.

She grinned back at him, "Fine, but you're washing the dishes tomorrow."

After Fiona was finished cleaning up the broken glass and liquid that smelled repulsive Fiona got an idea. She grabbed a clean, small towel and spun it. Looking up at Marshal she smirked. He was still organizing the bottles as she kneeled on the floor. She then proceeded to whack him with it.

On the butt.

He spun around, obviously surprised, when he spotted the blonde girl laughing. He grabbed another towel and got her back on the leg.

She gasped and stood up, "How dare you!" She then whacked him on the arm.

"Oh no you didn't!" He whacked her on the side of her stomach.

"This calls for war!" She shouted as the two went back and forth, laughing and hitting each other.

And for a little while they laughed and messed around (and Gumball glared from a distance) with all their worries nonexistent, everything was perfect.

_Just a heads up, the next chapter WON'T be the dance but I'm not going to tell you what it will be :) Mwahahaha see you guys later!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I've missed you so much lately Cake! So much has happened since I last saw you." Fiona exclaimed as she sat at the kitchen table with her adoptive sister. It was the day of the ball, a few hours before it was to start. The sisters decided to hang out at the treehouse together and prepare, it was about time that they had some sisterly bonding time.

"I know! I've been so busy unpacking mine and MoChro's house," The cat smirked, "That sounds so math to say its our house."

"How has it been?" Fiona asked, sipping the hot chocolate that she had made.

Cake shrugged, "Very stressful but exciting. I see you've been staying with Marshal Lee still." Cake's eyes narrowed at the blushing human.

"Yea, it's been crazy trying to keep away from Ashley. So do you have plans for your dress?"

Cake bit her lip in thought, "Not yet but I've got plans for your dress."

Fiona lit up a little, she hated dresses but was excited for this ball and wanted to look perfect when she let out the big secret. "What is it going to be like?"

"I'm thinking pink because if that boyfriend you've mentioned is who I think it is I think he'd like it."

Fiona basically choked on her hot chocolate, "Dude! I don't like him that way anymore. Plus this ball is to celebrate his arranged marriage!"

Cake blushed at her mistake, "So then you got back together with Flame Prince?"

"Cake think really hard about this, if you can't figure it out I'll tell you."

Cake groaned, "I have an idea but I don't want it to be true."

The human rolled her eyes, "Just say it Cake."

She sighed, "It's flipping Marshal Lee isn't it?"

"Ding ding ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

Cake groaned again, "Babycakes you know how I feel about that bloodsucker!"

"But you have no idea how I feel about him! You don't know him like I do."

"How did this even happen?"

Fiona blushed a bit, "Well we were watching a movie one night and then he stole my hat and somewhere in all of it we ended up kissing."

Cake had a look of true shock on her face, then she grinned, "So how was your first kiss that didn't burn you through the earth?"

Fiona grew redder, "I can't explain it, it just happened and then it was over and he left and didn't come back out that night. The next morning I was going to ignore it happened and then he ended up standing really close to me. He smelled like strawberries and I just couldn't stop myself from pulling him into another one."

"Fiona that's banaynay!"

"I know! And the entire time all I could think was, why the flip didn't I do this earlier?"

Cake laughed, "I can't believe that my little sister is dating a vampire."

Fiona laughed with her, "So you're not mad?"

The cat sighed, "No, it's not like I can stop you from seeing people even if they scare the math outta me."

"So what's the new plan for the dress?"

"It's now a suprise, I'm thinking sexy."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Whatever dude, I'm going to go take a shower."

When Fiona was done she threw on some loose shorts and a t-shirt since she was just going to change anyway. She brushed her long, wet, blonde hair and walked downstairs.

"Ready to see your dress Fiona?" Fiona nodded, closing her eyes and walking into the living room of the treehouse. "Ta-Da!"

Fiona opened her eyes to see the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. She picked it up gently from her sister's paws and held it close to her body, "I love it! I'm going to change!"

When she stepped back out of the bathroom Cake gasped. The dress was a midnight blue and was tied around her neck in small bow, it fit snugly onto the curves fiona had developed over the years and had a black band that went across the front. From there it flowed more, not as form fitting as the top, and went to her feet. In the back the dress dipped down to her lower back, exposing a lot of her skin but not too much. The part Fiona was nervous about was the slit in the dress that went up to her mid thigh but Cake assured her it didn't reveal too much. With the dress Cake made her wear heels that strapped around her ankle.

"This is amazing Cake!" Fiona cried, twirling around.

Cake smiled with great pride, "Yeah, it's elegant, but sexy." Then she frowned, staring at the blonde hair that flowed down Fiona's back and surrounded her feet, "Girl if you're keeping your hair down I'm cutting it."

Fiona shrugged and grabbed a stool to sit on. Cake grabbed a pair of scissors and began snipping away at Fiona's blonde locks of hair. When she finished she handed Fiona a mirror to see herself. Her hair now only went to her shoulders and was a bit layered. Cake pinned her bangs back with a clip that had a small, black, crystal bunny head on it.

"You look gorgeous little sis."

"I wouldn't if not for you, thank you. What are you going to wear?"

Cake pulled out a large, pink bow and tied it around her neck. "How do I look?" She asked, pulling an exaggerated model pose.

Fiona smirked, "You look transformed! Where ever did you get that dress?"

The two laughed for a moment before Fiona heard a noise on the roof. "What was that?" Cake gasped.

Fiona rolled her eyes, "I think I have an idea."

As if on cue, Marshal appeared wearing a pair of jeans, a dress shirt with a black tie and a dressy-type vest/blazer thing. (I have no idea what i'm doing at this point) Cake jumped a bit bit Fiona just turned and hugged him. When she stepped back Marshal got a first look at her dress. "What do you think Marshy?"

Marshal just gaped at her, trying to form the right words in his mouth, "Uh, you look...um, wow." Fiona laughed and then realized that she forgot something.

"I'll be right back guys."

When she was out of the room Cake put her hands on her hips and turned to the vampire, "Marshal you have a little drool on your lip there."

Frantically he wiped his mouth and then frowned when he found nothing, "No I don't."

Cake giggled a bit, "Try to keep your hands to yourself tonight boy, I haven't trimmed my claws in awhile."

Marshal fake gasped, "I would never! I am a gentleman. Also I'm a king."

Cake just rolled her eyes, "Just please be careful with my sister, I don't want anything she'll regret happening."

Marshal out on a more serious face, "Seriously kitty, I'm not like that. I would never take advantage of her."

Cake's eyes narrowed but when she saw the pure sincerity on Marshal's face she relaxed a bit.

Just then Fiona walked back in and Marshal reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, black box. He handed it to Fiona. "I got you something."

"What is it?" Fiona asked.

Marshal rolled his eyes, "You have to open it Blue."

She opened it to find a silver bracelet with three small charms on it, a bunny head, a music note and a sword. "Oh my glob, Marsh this is amazing!" She cried putting it on.

"Why a music note?" Cake asked.

The vampire boy grinned, "She's an awesome singer, you should have heard her at my concert." Fiona had no words as she stared at the beautiful gift. "Oh, press your thumb to the sword.

When Fiona did so the small sword began to grow until it was the size of a normal sword. It had a silver blade and a black handle with a blue gem on it. Up the blade it had intricate designs etched into the blade. She pressed her thumb on the gem and it shrunk back into a charm.

"Marshy, this is the best gift ever, I have no words for it." Fiona crude as she wrapped her arms around him.

"So are we ready to go?" Cake asked, feeling awkward about standing there while the two hugged.

Marshal put an arm around Fiona's shoulder and grinned, "Yea, lets get this party started!"

_This was kind of a girl time chapter, really short, sweet and to the point. I had a hard time fitting that gift part in because that gift will come in later but it doesn't seem to fit there, or anywhere else for that matter. Oh well, the next chapter will be MUCH better because it's already planned out. I've got drama bombs, singing, jealosy, plot and cliffhangers planned so be prepared! Also it is the ball so... FLUFF!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Warning-This chapter is pretty long, or not, I'm actually not sure at the moment :)_

As soon as Fiona, Marshal, Cake and LoChro entered the Candy Kingdom Ballroom Fiona felt uncomfortable. Many eyes turned to her, including Gumball's. Girls whispered as she walked by, probably because she was linking arms with the Vampire King and Princes gapped at her dress. Fiona wasn't the only one who noticed though, Marshal also noticed the preying eyes of princes and put an arm around Fiona's shoulders. She felt pretty clumsy in heels, it would take some practice to walk in the high heels because she wasn't used to them.

Prince Gumball was the first to meet the group. "Hello Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, Fiona, Marshal Lee." He practically growled Marshal's name, signifying that he was not happy about the vampire's presence.

"Hey Gumball," Cake said, "Come on baby, lets go dance." Cake grabbed LoChro and pulled him to the dance floor.

The pink prince turned to Fiona and gave her a small up-down that made her extremely uncomfortable. When she felt a cool arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her slightly closer, Fiona knew that she wasn't the only one that had noticed Gumball's action. "Oh, uh so did you two come as friends?" Gumball asked in a somewhat hopeful tone.

Marshal smirked at Fiona, "Not exactly."

PG's expression turned to one of slight alarm, "Since when?!"

Fiona huddled a bit closer to Marshal, she didn't like Gumball's reaction at all. Something deep inside was screaming for her to walk away with Marshal. Instead, she spoke up, "Since like, a week ago. Uh Marsh, I'm going to find Lumpy Space Prince and make sure he remembered the punch and junk." Marshal could see the punch bowl from where they were standing but still nodded as she slipped into the crowd, he knew how awkward and weird this must be for her.

"You must think you're so slick," Marshal's attention was drawn back to the prince who was glaring daggers.

"Excuse me?" Marshal said hotly.

"We both know that you're just playing Fiona until you get bored with her."

Marshal was a bit taken back, did Gumball really think that low of him? "You don't know everything Gumbutt, you have no idea who I am."

Prince Gumball scoffed, something he normally doesn't do, "Don't I? Every girl you've ever been with you kept long enough to get her in bed then you left her like trash."

"We both know that isn't true." Marshal growled. This pink prince was beginning to royally piss him off. He could handle the irritating Prince usually, but withing a few words Gumball had gone way too far. There was no way he'd ever do something like that to Fiona.

"And I think we also both know who is right for her." The Prince said. He knew what that Vampire was up to and didn't like it at all.

"No, I'm pretty sure we are not on the same page here your royal pinkness."

"I am!" Gumball hissed, "And you need to back off before Fiona gets hurt."

Marshal rolled his red eyes, "Whatever you say Bubba. I'm going to go dance with my girlfriend." Marshal emphasized the word girlfriend to rub it in Gumball's face, even though nothing was official between Fiona and him yet. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Before Gumball could retort Marshal was already gone, making his way through the crowd to find the blonde girl. He eventually found her stuck in an awkward conversation with Lumpy Space Prince who was trying to get her to dance with him.

"Hey Fi, why don't you join me for a dance?" Marshal asked as he floated behind Fiona.

"Marshy! Thank-" She caught herself, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Lumpy Space Prince's feelings so she tried to act nonchalaunt, "Oh sure, I guess. If you don't mind LSP."

The purple, floating prince half-smiled, "No it's fine I'm going to go hang out with my other friends that are like totally lame, but like, way less lame then your friends."

Marshal Lee and Fiona made their way into the crowd of slow dancing candy people. They basically swayed back and forth with the music.

Fiona didn't know what to do, her and Marshal hadn't been together for very long and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with his hands on her hips. Sensing this, he shifted his hands up farther and smiled, "Uncomfortable Fi?"

"What? No, I'm just...nervous is all I guess." She stammered.

He pulled her a bit closer and whispered into her ear, "Don't be."

She pulled away from him a little and rolled her eyes, "Not helping dude."

Marshal grinned mischievously, "Cool it Fi, it's just dancing."

"You're right," she said before he pulled her close again and she tried not to blush too much. Trying to divert the conversation to something that didn't make her stomach tie into knots she decided to ask, "So what did you and PG talk about?"

Marshal froze up a bit, should he tell Fi that Bubba had yelled at him and claimed that he wasn't right for Fiona? No. It would make things around here more awkward then they already were but Marshal Lee knew that she had a right to know. Still, he could always lie, tell a half-truth or exaggerate like he always does when he doesn't want her to know something. Could he do that now? Marshal gazed at her for a moment.

No, he couldn't.

"He was just mad and junk, he'll calm down." Hopefully she'd take that answer. But marshal had no such luck.

"Mad? What did he say?!" How could Gumball possibly be mad? It wasn't like he liked her, right?

Shit, Marshal thought. He had really hoped she wouldn't ask that. "That I was just trying to use you to...uh...yea." Please leave at that, please leave it at that, he chanted in his head.

"What?!" She stood up straighter.

"Fi, just leave it-" Marshal started.

"No! He has no right to say that!" She said before pulling away and beginning to make her way through the crowd.

"Fiona!" Marshal called after her as he floated through the crowd. Double shit.

"Gumball!" Fiona yelled when she spotted the prince in the crowd. At this point she was a bit livid and not thinking straight.

"Oh, hello Fiona. Enjoying the-"

"Save it. What the plum do you think you're doing yelling at Marsh?! You have no idea what- hey!" Marshal scooped up Fiona and began floating above the dancing candy people.

"Nothing to see here people!" He called.

"What is wrong with you? I need to talk to PG." Fiona cried, angry that Marshal had stopped her.

"No you don't." He replied simply.

"Yes I do!"

"Fi, drop it for now. You didn't drag me here so that you could pick a fight with the pink prince. And anyway, it's not like he hurt my feelings," Marshal laughed at the last part.

"It's insulting though! He doesn't think I can handle myself and I'm sick of it!" Fiona cried, still struggling against Marshal Lee's iron grip.

"Fi if you keep this up I'll drop you." Marshal teased.

Fiona stared him down, "You would never."

Marshal raised an eyebrow, "Never say never." He smirked at the look on Fiona's face, she was seriously wondering whether or not he would. "Now how about you join me for a dance on the floor?"

Fiona rolled her eyes, and after a moment's thought nodded and they lowered to the ground. Marshal clasped his hand in hers put a hand on her waist and began dancing to the song. He stepped perfectly to the rhythm of the song while Fiona stumbled along with him, constantly stepping on his feet. "I stink mega bam bam to the J stop at this!" Fiona cried out in frustration.

The Vampire King chuckled, "I guess battling evil dudes is more your style then dancing, huh blue." Fiona nodded and they both laughed, the heroine blushing slightly. A new song came on and Marshal had a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"This song, it's pre war. I used to love it when I was a kid." Marshal closed his eyes for a moment and sang along softly.

_It's been awhile since I could_

_Hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I first saw you_

Fiona smiled, "Why are you so flipping good with music dude?"

The vampire's eyes opened and he smiled, "Because I've been working with it for a thousand years all alone."

Not knowing how to respond, Fiona stopped talking. She could never be able to relate to Marshal's loneliness.

During the second verse Marshal started singing along again.

_It's been awhile since I can say that I wasn't addicted_

_And it's been awhile since I could say I love myself as well_

_And it's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up, just like I always do_

_And it's been awhile, but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

_But everything I can't remember_

_As fucked up as it all may seem_

_The consequences that I've rendered_

_I've gone and fucked things up again_

"Why are you joining in at random parts?" Fiona asked when he stopped.

"I'm singing parts that relate to me." He responded simply.

"Like what?"

"Well it has been awhile since I could say I love myself and since I wasn't addicted to blood. I forget about all that when I'm around you." He said, still dancing.

Fiona blushed, "Wow, I didn't know music could say that much."

"We'll it can," Marshal responded before spinning her and then pulling her into a dip. In her ear he sang another line with the song.

_But I can still remember just the way you taste_

He kissed her on the cheek, feeling the blush radiating off of her skin. She laughed nervously, "Let go you butt."

He grinned wickedly, "Whatever you say Blue." He then proceeded to let go and she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Hey!"

"What? You told me to!" Marshal said, laughing and helping her up.

She ignored the fact that her dress was a bit dirty and half-smiled half-glared at the Vampire King. "I'm so gonna get you for that later."

"Whatever you say Fiona, but for now let's just dance." Marshal smirked and they danced again to the rest of the song.

Meanwhile, not too far off, Cake and Gumball were talking while MoChro got drinks.

"Look at them! He just dropped her on the ground and she's just gonna continue dancing with him?!" Gumball cried out. He was watching the two dance while his Fiancé was somewhere in the crowd.

"Don't you think you're being a bit over the top PG?" Cake asked.

"No!"

Cake rolled her eyes and then smiled at her baby girl. Her little sister was growing up! Cake couldn't believe that was the same girl as the one that was crying over Gumball a few years ago. But then it happened, the one thing Cake had been awaiting yet dreading.

They kissed.

And Marshal didn't just peck her on the cheek, oh no. It was a full on kiss that lasted like, an hour. Okay maybe Cake was overreacting and exaggerating, but still! She was happy that her sister had finally figured out that Marshal liked her and she liked him, even Cake had figured that out a long time ago, but for him to kiss her like that! Cake just wasn't prepared, and neither was Gumball. He was just standing there with his jaw hanging open.

"What the plum just happened?!" The prince cried.

Cake just shook her head, "I don't know but I gotta have a talk with that vampire later."

Back on the dance floor Fiona was blushing like mad. When Marshal just leaned down and kissed her she was amazed, it was the first kiss that they both had seen coming, there were no surprises, but in a group of people?! Fiona could feel the eyes of people staring. It must have been weird to them, to see there heroine kissing a vampire, but it was even weirder for her. Marshal Lee was one of her best friends, was she making the right decisions? She didn't know but she also didn't know if she cared...

She guessed she'd just have to figure it out along the way.

When Marshal and Fiona got home they were both exausted. They had danced and talked to people for hours. Then, when everyone was gone, Fiona had gone to the bathroom whil Cake yelled at Marshal and then Prince Gumball yelled at him.

Marshal yawned as he floated into the house and Fiona chuckled. "Marsh, you're a vampire, it's night, and you're tired?"

"Yes Fi, do you have any idea how long it took me today to get my hair this perfect?" He gestured to his messy tangle of raven-colored hair. He laughed at his own joke but Fiona didn't.

She slowly stepped towards him until she was so close he could feel her breath on his skin, even through his clothes. "But I was thinking we could stay up a bit later," she said softly.

"And go adventuring?" Marshal asked uncertainly.

She grinned, "We'll it certainly could be an adventure." She slowly unbuttoned each button on his shirt and carefully peeled it off of his back.

"F-fine Fi, but you're washing the dishes tomorrow." He stammered, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

Fiona smiled before pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around him, letting her hands explore the bare muscles on his back. Marshal grabbed Fiona by the shoulders and roughly pushed her off.

"What the plum Marshal?!" She cried as she stumbled back.

"Cut the crap Ashley, where is she?"

Fiona threw her head back and laughed, "Where do you think Mar-Mar?"

"No," he whispered, his eyes wide. They had taken her to the Nightosphere.

And they were going to kill her.

_DUN DUN DUN!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Wow guys, can't believe we've gotten this far! Told you I had stuff planned for this story. And looking back at the end of the last chapter, I'm sorry, it SUCKED. It was abrupt and left you all so confused. (No it wasn't Ashley the whole dance, I'm not THAT cruel)_

Marshal's head was spinning and he couldn't think straight. How could he have been so careless to let this happen? He really shouldn't care. He was Marshal Lee the Vampire King and he shouldn't care about anyone but himself. But, there was still a twisting sensation in his gut, screaming for him to find her.

Marshal put his hands on his head and let out a frustrated growl-type noise. He needed to get a grip if he was to find her. He composed himself and turned to the girl who was now Ashley, and she was sitting on the couch. "When did you do this?" He growled. It was more of command then a question.

"You shouldn't have ever left her alone,"

Ashley teased. A wicked grin spread across her face, "Even to go to the bathroom."

So that's how she did it. After the ball Fiona went to the bathroom while Cake and Gumball both yelled at Marshal. That meant he didn't have much time. Marshal stomped into the kitchen and began searching around.

"What are you doing?" Ashley demanded. Why didn't he just give in? It was obvious he still loved her so why was he hanging out with that human scum?

"Finding some bug juice." He growled as he lifted a container that he found. "I've got a portal to make."

The Nightosphere was a place that Fiona had been to many times but never liked that much. All those times Marshal invited her and Cake to hang out there she had never actually seen that much of it. She started not liking the Nightosphere when Hannah Abadeer forced Marshal to become the ruler and Fiona and Cake had to save him. But at this point, she didn't have much of a choice did she? After coming out of the bathroom she had been grabbed and gagged by _herself_. She still couldn't believe how much the girl looked like her. A blindfold had been placed over her eyes and two pairs of very strong arms had grabbed her arms and yanked her around to who-knows-where. The only reason she knew she was in the Nightosphere was because she could hear the chaos and screaming around her.

When the blindfold was ripped off of Fiona she found herself standing in front of some kind of court. She had heard Gumball talk about this sort of thing before. There was a big seat in the front in which Hannah sat in with two smaller ones beside it, one with a small goblin typing on a typewriter and another that was empty. There were a bunch of seats to the side with demons sitting in them. Fiona was sat in a cage next to a table. There was another table a few feet away with rows and rows of chairs behind it. That must have been where the audience sits.

Then Fiona spotted him. He was behind the big chair, talking angrily to his mother who laughed in his face. "Marshal Lee!" Fiona cried, not being able to contain herself much longer. His head jerked toward her and sadness spread across his face.

He floated to the cage and kneeled next to it. Fiona crawled over to him and put her hands on the bars, he automatically put his hands over hers. "I'm so sorry Fi," he whispered.

"What's going on Marshy?" Fiona asked, trying not to sound scared.

"They're going to try me for breaking Vampire code and you're a witness. Just let me do all the talking and you will get out of here."

"But why me? Did the grab other mortals? Oh glob, is Cake here?!" Fiona asked in panic. There had to be others here, Fiona wasn't his only mortal friend.

"No," he said softly, "Only you."

"But why? You said the rule was befriending mortals! You are kind of friends with other mortals."

Marshal sighed, should he tell Fiona the truth? That the rule was falling in love with mortals? His train of thought broke when his mother banged the gavel and called to order. "Just answer the questions truthfully and I'll handle the rest." Marshal sat at the table next to her with a demon wearing a business suit. At the other table another demon sat with Ashley who was grinning ear to ear.

Fiona was called to the stand first. As soon as a demon opened the door to her cage she bolted out, kicking it in the face. She scrambled out, only to be grabbed by a vampire. She twisted and struggled, trying to get out from its grasp. "If you don't let me go I'll lay the hurt on you!" The vampire laughed and the heroine kneed him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and let go of her. Right away Fiona pressed he sword charm, revealing the long silver blade. She assumed striking position and backed away from the demons that now circled her, "I gotta mathmatical sword and I'm not afraid to kick your buns!"

"Fi, put down the sword and cool down," Marshal hissed from his seat."

"But-" she started to protest.

"Now," he growled.

Fiona sighed, walked to the stand and retracted the sword. Then, the questioning started like nothing had ever happened.

The prosecuter, aka Ashley's attorney, shot a ton of questions at her about her and Marshal's relationship. She answered truthfully, but vaguely, only saying things like, "He took me out," so they didn't get too much information. Next was Ashley on the stand.

"So what is your relationship with the defendant?"

"He's my boyfriend." Ashley replied studying her nails.

Marshal stood up, slamming his hand on the table, "I object!"

"Quiet now Marshy, your girlfriend's talking," Hannah replied.

Marshal growled some unheard profanity at his mother and sat down. Obviously this court was different from the ones PG talked about, it was basically everyone did what they wanted, barely any rules applied.

"So when did you realize that Marshal Lee the Vampire King had broken a rule?"

"It started this one night. I had seen the two together a lot and was suspicious of their relationship so I decided to step in. I have shape-shifting powers and became Fiona the Human. I went to Marshal's house and convinced him I was in love with him. We _almost_ made love but he figured it out before it could get that far."

Fiona couldn't breath, that wasn't the story Marshal had told her. He had told her that Ashley had broken into his house. "M-Marshal? She's lying right?" Fiona whispered to him.

Marshal looked over at the girl and then looked away. He couldn't bare to look into her eyes.

"So after that what did you realize?"

"That said Vampire King had broken a rule."

"And can you tell the jury what that rule was?"

Ashley grinned and stared at Marshal who refused to look her in the eyes.

"He fell in love with a mortal."

Fiona felt like a bomb had dropped on her. She wasn't sure how she felt about Marshal, he was her friend and had been for a long time, but now Fiona had realized something she thought couldn't be true.

Marshal was in love with her, and had been for a while.

_Originally this chapter was longer but I decided to leave that for chapter 13 :) But please keep the comments coming! You guys make me laugh out loud all the time and its awesome! See you guys next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Love, love, love, love, love._ The word kept repeating its self in Fiona's mind. No one seems to ever love her. Sure they admire her and look up to her, she's a hero, but no one _loves_ her. Well, Cake loves her but that's different. There is a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with them. Sure, she loved Marshal, he was her best friend and pretty much her boyfriend but that wasn't serious yet, right? Everything was the same except the fact that they'd kissed three times. But she didn't realize she had any feelings for him until the first kiss. Had Marshal had feelings for her before that? What happened between him and Ashley did happen before the kiss, but she wasn't sure which story was true. She looked at Marshal, he looked away from her as Ashley was questioned, like he was trying to avoid her.

So it _was_ true.

Ashley had pretended to be her and kissed him. What else happened? Did he tell her to go away? That he didn't like her? Or did he encourage what happened? Too many questions ran through Fiona's head, too many scenarios. But in each one it seemed obvious that Marshal almost went to teir 15. With Fiona. What if that really was her that night, would she have let him? Fiona was beginning to think that maybe she would have. Maybe she would have done it. She shook those thoughts away, she cannot think that way. But still...

"Marshal Lee the Vampire King," her thoughts were broken by Marshal's mother's voice. He was being called to the stand.

He began floating to the witness stand, still looking away from Fiona's gaze. As he sat down his mother half-smiled at him. "Let's try not to take too long here Marshal, I want to get this over with."

The prosecutor asked him questions about who he was, his title and other junk. Marshal kicked his feet onto the table in front of him and put his hands behind his head. He acted relaxed, bored even, as to not seem guilty. That was, until they asked questions about Fiona.

"Who is this girl here Marshal Lee?"

He looked at Fiona for a moment before diverting his gaze, still trying to look bored.

"A girl, I dunno."

"Mmhmm, and what is your relationship with this girl?"

"She's a girlfriend. One of many, how can I keep track?" Fiona was drawn aback, one of many?

"So your saying that this girl is in a relationship with you?" Marshal nodded. "Would you say it's serious?"

Marshal scoffed. It was becoming harder to act like he didn't want to run and grab Fiona out of that cage when Fiona had a look of hurt all over her face. "Not really, we're just messing around. If you know what I mean."

Ashley looked horrified, Hannah Abadeer rolled her eyes and Fiona was surprised. What in the world was he talking about? Fiona had never in her life had even imagined doing that kind of stuff.

"So can you tell me a bit about your past with this girl?" The prosecuter asked, shuffling the papers he was holding.

The Vampire King took a deep breath, this was it. "She's just like all the other ones. I'm a thousand year old teenage boy, after awhile you get good at toying with girls. Thought she was cute and a bit naïve so I went for it. I can't even begin to tell you how boring it was to pretend to be her friend for years when all I wanted to do was get it over with. Of coarse, it would have been worth it, time flies for immortals and I thought I could get a few good runs out of this one but _someone_ had to go and accuse me of falling in love. Now here I am and she knows my plans, do you know how hard it will be to find another one?"

It wasn't much but as soon as it left his mouth he saw the horror on Fiona's face he knew that it was quite enough.

Fiona didn't know what to think at the moment. It was like another bomb (a drama bomb XD) had been dropped on her and she was melting away. It was like Marshal had ripped the heart from her chest, sucked the color from it and thrown it back in her face laughing. The Vampire King was supposed to be her buddy, her shoulder to lean on and sometimes she found herself thinking him as hopefully one daay her boyfriend. Fiona had never realized how great her feelings for him were until they were all flipped around and turned into pain. She had to admit she had never felt this way about Gumball after all the times that she had cried over him and all the times he had hurt her. It was like the same pain but multiplied by who knows how much. It was like a piece of her was gone. Not only had he basically rejected her, but he also was basically saying that he'd never even been her friend in the first place. And that hurt the most.

Marshal sat back down and the jury left to decide the verdict. "Fi," he whispered sideways into the cage at his side so that no one would see that he was talking to her. "Fiona, talk to me."

"Leave me alone you heartless monster," she said, her voice cracking.

Was she crying? _Oh no_, Marshal thought, _Not good_. "Fiona listen to me, I didn't mean any of that."

She scoffed through the tears running down her face, "You know, I actually defended you like you were my friend. I told people that you weren't the monster you pretend to be. Now I see that you're even worse."

"Fiona, I can-" he started, not even trying to hide that he was talking to her anymore. Demons turned to try and see what was going on with the Nightosphere Prince.

"Don't even try Marshal Lee!" She interrupted, now laughing a bit. "It's actually funny, you know, how long I went along with it. How long I was friends with you. I _actually_ believed today that you were in love with me and I _actually_ thought that maybe I was in love with you too. Obviously that's not the case. I was just part of a game you've been playing for a thousand years. Is that all I am to you? A part of a game?" Now she was angry and had turned to face him. His face was close to the bars of the cage and she walked towards him, tears still streaming down her face. "Well not anymore!" She yelled before balling her hand into a fist, reaching through the bars and punching his face.

Before he could respond the jury walked back it.

"So what's the verdict boys?" Hannah asked the jury as they sat down.

"Marshal Lee the Vampire king is guilty," one of them shouted.

Marshal buried his face in his hands, knowing all too well that his mother wasn't going to punish him.

She was going to punish Fiona.

"Well since killing the King of the Vampires would start a war we'll have to compromise." Hannah said nonchalantly.

"No," Marshal said under his breath, but no one heard him.

Hanna stepped down from her chair and opened Fiona's cage. Before the human could bolt she roughly grabbed Fiona's arm and pulled her to the middle of the room. "We'll just have to get rid of the problem."

"No!" Marshal cried before everyone gave him inquiring looks, "I-uh need her."

Hannah scoffed, "Marsh, I think we all know that's not true."

"S-sure it is," he stammered, standing up, "Do you have any idea how rare humans are? When am I going to get another chance to drink human blood?"

Hannah groaned, "Are you serious?" Marshal nodded, floating over to them. "Fine, I'll have you kill her first, though."

"W-what?" Marshal stammered, trying not to seem scared for her life.

"Well we don't want her escaping, so kill her now, or at least drink her almost dry so we can get this over with."

She shoved the human to The Vampire King. Fiona stumbled into him but still managed to not look into his cold eyes. "Well get on with it Marshal Lee!" Hannah yelled.

"Please," Fiona whispered.

"I have to," he whispered weakly before sinking his teeth into her skin. She gasped, it didn't hurt much but she could feel the blood being forced from her body.

Marshal let the warm liquid full his body. It had been hundreds of years since he'd last tastes blood and he couldn't help but shiver with pleasure at the taste. The problem was stopping, could he?

Fiona tried to keep her eyes open but it was hard. For some reason it felt really good to have him drinking from her. It left a weird tingling feeling in her that she didn't understand. She tried pushing him off, knowing that he wasn't stopping and she was slowly slipping away. Suddenly it started hurting, there was a burning feeling inside her as her body struggled to pump enough blood into her veins.

"Please, stop," she whimpered, Marshal didn't respond. He kept drinking, his body moving as he gulped the liquid. "Marshal it hurts."

So this was how she was going to die? Sucked dry by her former best friend? _I guess I had this coming_, she thought. This was what she gets for befriending a vampire. Sure, the whole dying thing hurt, but what hurt was that Marshal Lee, her buddy, was doing this to her. To think that she actually thought that he loved her for a moment today and wasn't weirded out.

She was actually happy.

And now that life was being sucked out of her she still couldn't say that she hated Marshal. He was still the prankster and trickster she'd been friends with for so long. Maybe this was all a prank. Yea, in a second Marshal would laugh at her and tell her how silly she was acting. But he didn't. He just kept drinking.

And everything went black.

_Glob parts of this chapter sucked but oh well I suck at writing sometimes XD Please don't kill me for possibly making Marshal kill Fiona. He had to or else Hannah would torture Fiona and he couldn't stop. The question is did he mean what he said? Was he really only pretending to like Fiona? Did he WANT to drink her blood? Is Fiona dead? (Okay that was more like four questions but oh well) I guess you guys won't find out until the next chapter XD Peace out!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Sorry about leaving you guys with that large cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself. Oh and if you haven't seen the episodes where Finn and Jake go to Mars, anything with the Cosmic Owl or when they meet Death you may be a bit confused this chapter so just go with it._

"What happened to her?"

"Does that matter right now? Just fix her!"

"Calm down! It'll all be okay. The other doctors will take care of her, just calm down."

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

"B-because shes my friend and I need to be there with her."

"Like I believe that."

"Let me in there before you get hurt!"

"Just answer me something."

"What?! We dont exactly have much time for questions."

"She's just a human to you right? You're the bad boy who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Why do you feel the need to take this one for yourself when she'd be happier with me? Why do you care so much about this one?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. Why is she so different?"

"Because I'm in love with her okay?! There. I said it. I'm in love with Fiona."

When a person dies in Aaa, it is said that they go to a place where the Cosmic Owl decided their fate, whether they should die or live. Fiona had no idea what this place looked like, no one did, she never really thought about it.

And now she knew.

After she blacked out she found herself in a place she thought to be space. All she could see was darkness, like an inky black void that had swallowed her after she died but unlike an empty void would have there were little balls of light everywhere around her. They littered the darkness. It was almost like she was wittnessing a battle. A battle between lightness and darkness in which the darkness was attempting to swallow everything but the tiny balls of light were fighting back, filling parts of the space with a beautiful glow. It reminded Fiona of the nights where her and Marshal Lee would lay in the grass at night and he would point out constellations. He would tell her stories of what each one represented but some of the time she knew he was lying because he put himself in the stories but some seemed true. She'd ask him if she could become a great hero in the stories and get her own constellation. Marshal would smirk and tease her saying, "Maybe, but probably not. How are you going to get up there anyway?" Fiona chuckled at the memory, but that was before she realized why she there in the first place.

Marshal Lee had killed her.

Fiona could remember everything, how weird yet strangley good it felt while he sucked the life from her. Did he enjoy it? Maybe he did. Maybe he was so evil he loved thinking of how Fiona had trusted him and he had been the one to take the life from her all on his own. Sure his mother pushed him into it but he could have stopped, she could've acted dead and Marshal would take her to the Candy Kingdom and they'd fix her up, but he didn't. He just kept drinking and drinking and didn't stop. How was Cake going to react? Was she going to break down over her dead sister? Would she go after Marshal Lee to avenge Fiona? Or would he go after Cake next since Fiona wasn't there to stop him? Fiona gasped. He could end up going after Cake next. _No,_ she assured herself, _this is Marshal Lee we are talking about, he wouldn't do that._ That made her feel better until she realized she didn't know Marshal anymore. Did she ever even know him at all?

A tear began welling in her eye before she wiped it away, "No Fiona, you are a hero, you don't cry."

"Most people who end up here cry," A voice called out.

Fiona spun around to find herself face to face with the Cosmic Owl. All she could do was gape, this was the closest she'd ever been to the legendary creature. The owl looked just like how Cake described it after having her croak dream, it was just a really big owl. But unlike other owls Fiona had seen this one seemed... different. The girl couldn't place what was so different about it that made it seem more beautiful and awe-inspiring than other owls. Maybe it had something to do with the golden glow that was radiating off of it.

When she snapped out of it, Fiona kneeled, (which is hard when you're suspended in space) and bowed her head. "I am Fiona the Human, hero off Aaa. I was killed by...by..." She couldn't bring herself to say it aloud.

"I know who you are and about your death, it is unnecessary for you to tell me." The entire time it talked it's mouth remained closed and it's face remained emotionless, it was almost like it was speaking telepathically.

"Uh sure...I mean...Yes Sir, or Yes Ma'am?" Fiona stammered, what was the Cosmic Owl? "So, where am I?"

"In the middle of the universe, in space." So she was right, "I am here to transfer you to your trial."

"More trials? That's donked up!" Really? She was just killed by her best friend in a trial and they were just going to send her to another one?!

"Your good and bad deeds will be weighed to see where you go in the afterlife. Good luck Fiona the Human."

Before Fiona could respond the large, glowing Owl let out a large CAW and waved a huge wing. Fiona immediately dissapered and suddenly found herself on the ground in a large room. This time there was no jury or audience, just her sitting on the floor in front of Death and...Abraham Lincoln? The king of Mars?

"Fiona the human!" The king of Mars yelled in his raspy voice. "I have not seen you since I was last on Mars."

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were ruling Mars." Fiona remembered having to go to Mars to save Cake from Magic Woman's fate. She also remembered watching the King giving up his immortality for Cake and turning to a stone statue.

"After I died Death asked me to come and decide peoples' fate."

"Yes, I remember you also Fiona the Human from when you retrieved your Princess Plant's soul from me as a favor for Peppermint Maid. How is Peppermint Maid?"

"Uh fine, I guess." Fiona suddenly felt uncomfortable, she knew these two but did they like her enough to help her?

"So how did you die?" Death asked in his smooth voice.

"I w-was killed by the Vampire King," Saying the Vampire King was easier than saying Marshal Lee, but either way, it hurt to say out loud.

"I'm sure there's a reason he would kill someone. I've met the Nightosphere Prince and he's not one to kill people." Death said.

Fiona hung her head, "That's what I thought. That is, untill I was being sucked dry."

"So what do _you_ want to do?" She heard the former King of Mars ask.

"What?" She lifted her head.

"You have a few options, you could chose to die or you can live as a ghost in Aaa for eternity."

"Well being a ghost would be pretty Algebraic, I could kick some evil butt. But eternity is a pretty long time. Is it? I can't remember I'm no good at math-" Before Fiona could finish something began happening. Her body began disappearing, fading away right before her eyes. She began to panic, "What's happening to me?!" She cried out.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen this before," Death said in bewilderment.

Fiona screamed (imagine Finn's scream XD) as she continued fading away. "Am I being erased from existance or some junk?" She yelled, the thought of that scared her.

"Maybe," The King of Mars murmered sadly, "Goodbye Fiona the Human. Good luck where ever you go."

And then she was gone.

_So, this chapter is really rushed because I've been SUPER busy lately. I'm sorry it was short and really rushed, I hate to admit I didn't put too much time into it but I'll make it up in the next few chapters I SWEAR. Bye for now!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When a person dies there is nothing anyone can do sometimes. Occasionally CPR can be preformed or the doctors can kick start a person's heart again. But this could not be done for Fiona the human. She was pale, too pale. The skin on her body a ghastly color due to the fact that the blood had been drained from her body. Her blue eyes looked off into the distance, lifeless, dead. How could you kickstart a heart that doesn't have the will to go on? The girl had a lot to live for, she could have been a hero for her life, been a sister, maybe even settle down eventually. But how could she do that if she couldn't trust anyone? All of the trust that she had built up was drained from her body along with her life when her best friend betrayed her, how could she trust anyone again?

So, the heroine decided to die, to not fight anymore. Her body went limp and she stopped struggling against her killer and she died. Death was talking to her, organizing her fate and she accepted that. It was weird for her. When things don't go as planned for Fiona she either fights against it or makes up some ridiculous plan to get out of it. But not this time. This time she just went with it and decided to die.

But sometimes people don't have a choice.

After Fiona had been yanked from Death and the King of Mars she traveled through space. Her soul, or ghost, whatever she was, traveled faster than light as it flew back through space. Resisting did nothing, there was a force, pulling her back. She flew past stars, the Cosmic Owl, planets, asteroids and everything in space until Earth was visible ahead of her. She never had noticed how big the place where she lived was. How much more than Aaa was there? Maybe there were humans elsewhere. Although, there wasn't much time to think about these things. Soon enough she had entered the atmosphere and even sooner Aaa was visible. Not slowing down the Candy Kingdom came faster toward her and she braced for impact against Prince Gumball's castle. Instead of hitting it like she had anticipated she flew through the ceiling and into the hospital ward.

She went hurdling toward her body on a bed in the hospital when she yelled , "Stop!" On command she stopped, only a few feet from her body. Her body was pale and her eyes closed. it was weird for her to look at herself. It almost seemed like she was sleeping, but Fiona knew the truth.

She was dead. Hesitantly she peered around the room, Cake was bawling next to the bed, her body moving with every sob. Suddenly guilt flooded over Fiona, how could she ever want to die and leave her sister to mourn? Fiona ripped her eyes from her sister to try and ease the guilt. Her eyes settled on the other side of the room where Gumball and Marshal Lee were yelling at each other. Gumball looked tired, like he hadn't slept for days. Marshal's eyes were puffy a little and they were black with red in the middle, his demon eyes. He must have been very angry. Fiona couldn't hear the argument but she watched until Gumball's face was a purple color and Marshal wasn't saying anything. The vampire just looked at the ground and finally just nodded. He lifted his head, floated to Fiona and leaned toward her.

Without warning the force pulled at her again. No one heard her cry out as she was yanked back into her sleeping body.

"Gmnnh," Fiona made some unintelligible sound as pain racked her body. A groan escaped her mouth as she tried to move. So that was out of the question. Light blinded her for a moment when she opened her eyes. One at a time she exposed her eyes to the light until the world around her focused. Just as she saw before she was in the hospital room, it was the one she had been in before, the private one with the boarded up windows. Fiona attempted to raise her head but cried out in pain, there was a burning sensation on her neck. Instinctively her hand went to the area that felt as if it was on fire but instead of her hand meeting skin it met bandage. That was when she realized that the bandage was covering the same spot where the Vampire King had sunk his teeth into her skin.

A wave of sadness, hate and anger washed over her. If what she saw before had been real, Marshal was in this room, and she was going to kick his buns.

Before Fiona could sit up to find the Vampire King a voice sounded next to her, "Fiona?! Are you awake?!" The voice was full of relief and shock, it could only have belong to her sister.

"Yeah, but I think I hurt my bod," Fiona weakly grinned. She knew that saying something like that would calm her sister even if she herself wasn't feeling too great.

A fiery pain rocketed through her body as she sat up. Her weak body resisted against the action but Fiona refused to look weak, it wasn't her style. "Fiona, please resist from doing too much, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Even though it was painful, Fiona turned her body to see Prince Gumball. The pink prince had a clipboard in his hands and he was scribbling stuff down. "Does anything hurt?" He asked her, not looking up. What, no are you okay? No Welcome back to life? He didn't even look at her. That was the moment Fiona realized that Cake wasn't looking at her either. The cat was petting her tail with a concerned look on her face. Fiona would have expected a hug or some sort of affection from her overprotective sister but there was none.

"Yes, I think my bod is majorly messed up but I'll be fine."

Gumball still didn't look up he just muttered, "Hmmm interesting," and continued to scribble on his clip board.

A few moments passed as Gumball scribbled, Cake didn't look up and Fiona waited. What she was waiting for, she didn't know. That was when Fiona heard a voice that made hate begin to flow through her veins. "Fi?"

Fiona turned to see her killer standing next to her bed, his eyes weren't puffy like before but his hair was messier than usual and his shirt had red stains on it.

Fiona's blood.

"Come back for more?" Fiona asked him quietly.

"What?" It was obvious that the question had caught him off guard. He had figured that the human would be fine with everything since he had been acting, he had hoped that she could forgive him for not being able to control his blood lust.

"You heard me. Have you come back to finish me off? Well you can't, you want to know why? Because I'm Fiona the Human and I'm not afraid to dig my sword through your cold black heart you evil butt!" Fiona jumped out of bed, she didn't even notice that she didn't feel pain anymore, she was too set on being a heroine and kicking Marshal's butt. It never even crossed her mind that they were now only less than a foot apart and her silver sword was drawn and it's tip was on his chest. Her rage-filled eyes were glaring intensely at the vampire but he refused to look into her eyes.

"Look me in the eyes when I kill you thou milk-livered maggot pie!" (Yes that's a quote from Finn, deal with it)

"No," He said. Even when facing death his voice was still smooth, "I'm not going to look at your eyes."

"Why not? Are you too scared to look into the blue eyes of your attacker? Are you too ashamed of yourself?"

"Of corse I'm ashamed," he spat, "ashamed of the fact that your eyes arn't blue!" The moment it left his lips he regretted it.

"What?" Confusion was all over her tone and face. "What do you mean?"

"Fiona, it was the only way," Prince Gumball said solemnly with regret and plea in his voice.

Cake wiped her eye with her paw, "I told them not to."

"Not to what? What did you do to me?"

Marshal couldn't help it but rage and bitterness began to invade him. It was all his fault. But when a vampire gets angry at themselves they have to take it out on someone else. "Think about it Fiona!" He yelled, no one stopped him as he began flooding his guilt and bitterness at Fiona in his words, "Are you blind?! Look at your eyes, are they still blue? Look at your skin, is it the same color? Look at your teeth are they the same shape? Look at yourself, are you still human?" He knocked the sword from Fiona's hand and grabbed her shoulders, "What are you because of me?!"

Fiona closed her eyes and shook her head, there was only one way she could be alive right now and she didn't want to say it. "I'm not saying it."

"Say it! Go on, shout to the world what I made you into," Fiona shook her head again and he shook her shoulders violently, "Say it!"

"A vampire!" Fiona yelled back. The room fell silent as everything hit Fiona at once, "I'm a vampire."

_DUN DUN DUN I'm being so cruel arn't I? If you're wondering why Marshal was so angry and yelling at Fiona it was because he was so angry at himself for what he did that he became angry at Fiona. As we all know Marshal isn't good with feelings and such. Anyways have fun with mulling over that Fiona's a vampire XD see you guys later_

_(And please review and such because it makes me sooooo happy that you guys kind of care) _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Guys I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry. I've never waited this long for a chapter it was just taking forever to finish and then my friend had my ipod with the chapter on it and arg! I'm just a terrible person! Also a huge apology to Chelsie the Vampire Adventure for indirectly/ accidently stealing her idea, in her story she had a necklace that turned into a sword when Fiona's thumb was pressed to it *facepalm* I'm so stupid. So credit to her for that idea that I didn't mean to copy. Now that I got all of my apologies out I give you chapter 16!_

Have you ever been told something so tragic and shocking that you just refuse to believe it and nothing seems real? Maybe the death of a family member? Well what about the death of yourself? This was the stage Fiona was in at the moment. Denial. Vampirism was something for her best friend. Something her sister was afraid of. Something that seemed really cool when she was 13 but is scary now. A vampire was something she was not.

Until now.

As the news settled on her she remembered the time when Cake and her wanted to be vampires. Marshal Lee pretended to turn them and Fiona remembered thinking about how great it was. Back then all she could think about was how many new powers she had. As a vampire she could fly, drink red, turn into a bat, turn invisible even live forever. As a 13 year old that had excited her to no end but five years later she was now a vampire. And she didn't want it. All she could think about was how she'd end up like Marshal, living on the run and in the shadows to avoid getting too close to people. The girl's thoughts just kept going back to her sister, Fiona had a choice. She could either wait with her sister and watch her eventually die or she could leave, run away and never return. Whenever the thought to turn someone made it's way into Fiona's mind she pushed it away, Cake had a family and had found her love. How could Fiona ask her to walk away from that? And then there was Marshal. Even after all that he had done she couldn't help but think of running with him. Of coarse that wouldn't work, Fiona was a part of his game and she had to break off their friendship the question was, could she do it?

All of these thoughts ran through Fiona's mind in an instant after she said the sentence, the one that made her realize everything that was happening around her. "No," she said softly as Marshal's grip on her arms loosened, his face of pain and anger shifting to one of sorrow and regret. "No, no, no, no NO! Th-this is a dream, a horrible, twisted dream. I'm going to wake up in bed next to my demon blood sword and C-Cake is going to make me pancakes and Marshal... M-Marshal..." A single sob escaped Fiona's lips as Marshal Lee released his grasp and she collapsed to the ground with tears streaming down her face. There was nothing that she hated more than crying but with the situation at hand she had nothing else to do.

"Patient is not handling news well," Prince Gumball muttered to no one in particular as he scribbled on his clip board.

"Bubba, Fiona is not your little experiment." Marshal growled as he kneeled down next to the girl. Her eyes were closed and at the moment she didn't care who held her, as on as someone's arms were around her. Marshal was surprised when she grabbed his waist and held him close. _She's just having emotion problems Marshal Lee,_ he told himself, _she'll still never forgive you._

"Marshal Lee, we all have ways of dealing with traumatic situations, studying is how I deal with it. How did you deal with finding out you were a vampire?" Gumball said flatly.

"If you really want to know, I drank. I was a depressed 18 year old who knew where to get alcohol, humans used it all the time to forget their sorrows." Marshal shrugged, it was true, he got so drunk that he blacked out.

Gumball cleared his throat, he had not expected that for an answer. He knew that Marshal had drank before, ever since Gumball decided to serve alcohol but for him to outright admit he did it to relieve depression? That was a big deal. "Oh." Was all he could say in response.

"Fiona are you okay?" Cake tried to approach her sister, she really did, but her fear was too great. The cat had one fear, and that was vampires. How was she supposed to deal with her sister being one?

"Y-yes," Fiona stammered, wiping the wetness from her eyes. She had to be strong, for Cake. Shock and disgust crossed her face when she lifted her head and saw who had put their arms around her. Marshal. With undying disgust and hatred she pushed the Vampire King away, he fell to the ground as he was unprepared for Fiona to lash out at him. Fiona stood up and fixed her dress that was still ripped and smelt of blood. "I'm just..." She stopped for a moment before looking at the ground, "Hungry." Now all she could feel was disgust with herself, how could these thoughts cross her mind? Images of blood and death in her head made her stomach rumble with anticipation.

"Yes, I figured. But you do have an..." Gumball looked up with obvious discomfort, "Option."

"What is it? Can it help her?" Cake asked excitedly, at the moment she wanted nothing more in the world than for her sister to be human again.

"The cure," Marshal said softly as he floated off of the floor, "You can take it and be human."

"What?!" Fiona asked, there was a cure? Why hadn't anyone said that before she broke down and embarrassed herself?

"It's not a 'cure'." Prince Gumball said frowning, "It is something I've been working on for quite some time. It basically can turn any living creature into a human. Marshal Lee asked for it years ago."

Everyone in the room's heads turned to the vampire boy. His eyes turned black in a threatening way, "What? You think I like watching everyone I've ever known die?" The other three's heads looked down in shame, everyone had just assumed that the Vampire King enjoyed the way he was.

"Anyway," Gumball broke the silence, "It comes at a price. It can only be used once."

No one spoke for the longest time. Nobody had to say what they all already know, only one of the two could take it. A decision had to be made, either Marshal, the 1,000 year old Vampire King who wanted to 'retire' or Fiona, the human who was never meant to live forever. After a few minutes of silence only filled with the sounds of rain drops outside and deep thought Marshal started laughing. "Why are we even thinking about this? Isn't the answer obvious?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fiona spat.

"I've been this way for over 1,000 years, I can handle a few thousand more. Fiona is the obvious choice."

"Now wait a-" Fiona began to protest but Marshal was already halfway out the window and into the night sky.

"Don't even try Blue," He cut her off, shaking his head, "I didn't really want it that much anyway." Trying to gain as many bad boy points back as he could (since he had cried earlier) he made his signature "Rock on" symbol with his hand before disappearing into the rainy night.

Fiona's eyes were trained on the window, even minutes after Marshal had gone. A pink hand rested on her shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

A lot of thought was put into coming up with an answer, what was she going to do? "Whatever it takes to be human," She replied softly.

Gray-green fingers strummed lightly against the strings of an Axe Guitar that night filling the air with the sweet melodic sounds of music. A single voice sung along with the guitar, a sad, regret filled voice that belonged to the one and only vampire king. Music was his way of channeling his feelings, and at the moment, he had plenty of those to deal with. Regret, sadness, anger and something else, something he had only felt for one or two people and it confused him.

Love?

No, no Marshal Lee the Vampire King does not feel that emotion. It's a scary emotion for him, if he did ever feel that way it would mean it was time to leave. But at the moment he was good, that emotion isn't felt by him and it probably never will be, right? What did it matter anyway? Even if he could fall for someone, and he was fairly sure he couldn't, no one could ever fall for him. He was the Vampire King, Ruler of the Night and Prince of Demons how could anyone ever see past all of the inky darkness that was his heart and find a real person with feelings and emotions? The answer is simple, they can't. No one can. That's because there is no real person inside him, or if there ever was they're gone along with his moral code.

Both thoughts and music alike stopped short when there was a small knock on the door. "Go away world!" Marshal growled at the door, he didn't need any visitors at the moment.

"Open the damn door you...you butt," An all too familiar voice came from the other side of the door, but it was different. The voice seemed to flow a bit too much, like it couldn't help the words that it made. The words the voice said were also...slurred? Maybe that was the word for it or maybe not, either way the words in that sentence were mushed together and almost did not seem like separate words.

Marshal floated quickly to the door and opened it swiftly, "Fi what are you doing here? I thought you were-" Marshal didn't finish, his words melted away at the moment that Fiona's lips were pressed to his. In his shock and surprise, Marshal stumbled a few steps back and actually fell onto the ground. Fiona fell with him, giggling all the while.

"Marshy you're not supposed to fall!" Fiona exclaimed before giggling and pressing her lips to his again.

Marshal noticed that something was...off. Was it the way she kissed? No, she was sloppy and giggling a bit but it was still Fiona. No it was something different, it took a minute to realize what was off. It was Fiona's breath, it tasted and smelled bitter like...

Alcohol.

"What the f-" Marshal started before Fionna messily mushed his mouth to hers again. Immidiatly he pushed her off and jumped up, this was all off, Fionna was only 18, like a child, she doesn't drink. Although, Marshal was certain that he was right, he knew the taste of alcohol anywhere. "What did you do?"

"I-" She hiccuped then giggled, "I broke into Bubby's stash in the castle." Bubba had a stash? Was it just for parties or for something else? Marshal made a note to ask the prince later but at the moment he had a bigger problem.

"Why? Fi, you've never drank before, candy alcohol affects humans in weird ways." Marshal warned, he had seen too many get into the stuff. They're personality changes drastically and the candy makes them all lovey dovey and occasionally feel... lust. The mutated sugar messes up their hormones and they can only think of one thing, one thing that certain 18 year old heroines should not want around bad boy vampires.

"What else am I supposed to do? It's how you dealt with the change."

"The change? No..." Marshal picked Fionna up roughly off the floor and held her at arms length. He stared into her eyes and almost immidiatly had to let go and look away. "What did you do Blue?"

The drunk girl hiccuped and pulled a small bottle from a bag that was on her shoulders. How had Marshal not seen that before? It was a brown backpack that Fiona had thrown to the ground. She took a big swig from the bottle and burped. _That was real attractive,_ Marshal added silently to himself. "More like what I didn't do," She chuckled at her words and took another gulp from the bottle. "I was not about to drink that green glowy stuff that Bubby had, no sir, though I can't remember why. Oh well." Before she could take another drink Marshal swiped the bottle from her hands. She struggled for it for a moment before giving up and standing with a solemn look on her face in front of the Vampire King.

"Fiona go take the cure, I'll take you back to the Candy Kingdom right now, I'm not letting you do this." Marshal said as he began to push her toward the open door.

"Or," Fiona said as she shut the door and stood with her back to the door she smirked at the vampire boy, "We could have fun. I'm not going to remember anything that happens tonight."

"Oh really?" Marshal asked as he leaned toward her, intoxicated by her suggestive tone lingering touches on his chest and bright scarlet eyes.

"Mmmhmmm, I know what I've wanted for quite some time, and I'm sure we both know what you want."

"Ah what the Nightosphere," Marshal drank down the rest of the bottle he had taken from Fiona and threw it down on the ground, not paying any attention to the glass breaking against the floor. "I'll just go with it."

With that Fiona grinned and pressed her lips to his once more.

_See? There's a reason this is rated mature! Sorry the ending was rushed, I was hurrying to finish this for you guys. I really have nothing else to say except that there will be no lemons I promise because I do not write that way... at all. It was almost weird to write the end of this because having Fiona drunk is very different but necessary for the upcoming chapters. With that, I leave you, but not for long I promise. Remember to review, favorite and follow because every time I wake up to 15 emails with you guys freaking out about the chapter it puts a smile on my face. Bye bye :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Wow you guys, chapter 17, we're going to be at 20 pretty soon! Anyway, this is going to be two chapters in a row that are extremely rushed so I'm sorry that this one sucks too. -.- Also I'm going to start answering reveiws for the previous chapter starting now!_

_The Nephilim King Michael- Awww thanks, I really try hard with my cliffhangers XD_

_Chelsie the Vampire Adventure- Totally, I still feel bad though haha_

_PandaWafflez- My love for the show scares me too and my friends, ask LetMeWriteYouAStory haha and thakyou, it means a lot :)_

_LetMeWriteYouAStory- Hey dude, I told you there's a reason this is rated M X)_

_Now on with the Chapter!_

The morning sun greets most people. It's golden rays bring life and light to lands as it rises over the horizon marking the beginning of a brand new day. Although, to some people the sun is something to stay away from and the mark of a new day can be scary. For some, days bring scary things that night can't. For example, waking up laying beside your former best friend in his bed while having no memory of the night before is something scary that dawn brought to Fiona that morning.

At first, the implications of the scene did not dawn on Fiona. Marshal Lee, whom was Fiona's new enemy, was shirtless and spooning Fiona. She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his arms around her for a few moments as she awoke. Imagine waking up the morning after and realizing that the person you are laying next to is your ex who cheated on you and told you that they never loved you. That's basically how Fiona felt as soon as the realization hit her. She was with _Marshal_, in his _bed_.

Instantly fear and regret washed over her. The only thought that was going through her head over and over was, _This isn't happening_. Hyperventilating, Fiona hoped that Marshal wouldn't notice her little freak out session. Cake had warned her over and over of tier 15, it was one of the highest points of a relationship, very gross and something Fiona should stay away from. But here she was, without memory, and shame and doubt being the only things she could feel.

In the middle of all of this there was a stirring beside her. Fiona cursed to herself,how could she possibly get out of this one? She's supposed to have nothing to do with the Vampire King at this point, he lied to her, played her, _killed h_er and she had planned to never speak to him again. How was she supposed to do that when she has to explain why everything happened and that it wouldn't happen again?

"I see that you're already awake," A deep voice that had (secretly) always been enchanting to Fiona spoke. The girl froze, trying to think of something to say. "Oh sorry," He spoke before she could, laughing, "Didn't mean to spoon you." Fiona found herself slightly disappointed when the arms around her released and Marshal Lee sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Why?" Fiona asked weakly, still lying down facing away from the vampire boy. "Why would you do this to me?"

Marshal's hands dropped and a solemn expression made it's way onto his pale face, "I had no choice, Fiona I-"

"Had no choice?!" Fiona snapped, sitting up quickly with the blanket wrapped around her. "You could have just said no you globbing fart licker!"

"They would have tortured the both of us if I hadn't-" Marshal began firmly, he was not about to let Fiona think what he did was on purpose.

"Tortured us? What the plum are you talking about dude?"

"The trial. If I didn't do as they said they would have known I was lying. What was I supposed to do?! Tell them 'Oh, you see, I can't because I actually care about her well being'?!"

"That's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about last night!" Fiona said.

"Last night? What the fu- Oh!" As Marshal realized what Fiona meant he began laughing.

If it could have, Fiona's face would have been bright red at the moment. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Fi- that's- not-" Marshal tried to say in between laughs. After a few minutes of failed attempts to start his sentence but laughing to hard and Fiona glaring, Marshal gained his composure. He wiped a small tear from his eye before he spoke, "Blue, do you honestly think that we went to tier 15? If you haven't noticed, I'm wearing pants and you are fully clothed, you never even checked! And lemme tell you, if we had, you'd be a lot more satisfied right now and I'd be gone."

It took a few moments for the information to sink in, but when it did relief washed over Fiona like a monster's guts at the end of a good day. "Oh thank Glob." Was all that could escape her mouth at the moment.

"Do you honestly not remember anything that happened?"

"Nope, nothing."

"I could tell you a part of it, I was trying to get you to go to sleep and you kept being all flirty...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Come on Marshy, you know you want to," Fiona pleaded as Marshal tried to push her away from him. I was the night before and the two were standing in the living room by the couch.

"Even if I did Fi, drunken sex is almost never a good thing." He replied, gently yet forcefully grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her onto the couch.

She giggled, "You like to play rough huh? Okay, got any rope?" Her words were slurred heavily and Marshal couldn't help but smile. It was so uncharacteristic of her to speak this way. Suddenly, she stood up and began playing with the helm of his plaid shirt.

"Yes I do, and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you," He answered as he pushed her away.

A drunk-sounding giggle escaped Fiona's lips again, "Marshy are you hard?"

If Marshal could blush he certainly would have, "Fiona I will_ not_ answer that."

"Why not? This night could be so much fun if you'd just cooperate."

Stepping back, Marshal shook his head, "It could be if you weren't acting so banaynay right now, Fi go to bed."

"Only if you come with me, of corse we won't be sleeping but..." Trailing of, Fiona quickly stepped forward and pulled so hard on Marshal's shirt the buttons tore off.

"Fiona! For the last time can you please stop trying to rip my goddamn shirt off?!"

"Only if I can sleep with you in your bed." Fiona sing-songed.

"Are you serious?" He groaned.

"Dead." Fiona replied grinning.

"Fine, but we will be _sleeping_ Fiona!"

"That's what you say now but just you wait."

Marshal simply rolled his eyes and floated up the ladder.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"And that's just part of it."

"Oh thank Glob you refused Marshal Lee."

"But of coarse, I'm here all day if you change your mind..." Marshal trailed off before grinning and winking jokingly at the blonde beside him, his anics were met with a laugh that slowly died down as a thought hit Fiona. _I'm supposed to be mad at him._

"I have to go," Fiona muttered before getting up and running to the ladder.

"What? Fiona? Lighten up, it was just a joke!"

"That's not what I'm mad about, I just remembered that I'm not talking to you." And with that she walked down to the living room where her stuff was.

"Where did that come from?" He called after her, following her downstairs.

"Well," She began as she shoved clothes into the bag that she kept by the couch. "Now that that is sorted out, I can resume to never speaking to you again."

"Wow, that wasn't sudden or anything," Marshal said. It_ was_ justified, her little outburst came from absolutly no where. "Is this about you turning? Look, just let me explain and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Look," She slung the backpack over her shoulder and grabbed one of Marshal's umbrellas, "It was fun pretending to know you and having you pretend to be my friend, it really was but, it's time to say goodbye Marshal Lee. I'm not going to be your toy."

"Fiona! Wait-" Marshal began before the phone began to ring. he let it ring for a moment before it went to voicemail.

Over the reciever came Gumball's voice. "Marshal Lee? I know you're there, is Fiona with you? I need to talk to her, it's an emergency."

Marshal planned to ignore it but Fiona walked to the phone to answer it, "Hello, yea it's me...I'm fine I was-...you're joking right?...Oh my glob... this isn't happening... but I-... Fine, goodbye."

"What happened? Did Bubba get his Gumballs stuck somewhere or something?" Marshal stopped talking when Fiona turned to him with tears staining her face.

"It's Cake, she's in the hospital."

_Yay for cliffhangers and sucky chapters! Tell me if you guys also thought it sucked and how I could change it pllleeeaaassseee. We are at over 50 reveiws, let's keep going! XD see you guys soon!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**This is the longest I've ever waited to update, I am so sorry! Surprisingly, once school starts for me once again I'll have _more _time to update, crazy right? But I'll make up my incompetence to you I swear! There's no way the next chapter will take as long, I'll start working on it right afterwards!**

**Zerolife117- Haha thanks, going a bit crazy with the cliffhangers XD**

**BubblyMeTiffany- Oops...Sorry! been very busy and not in a writing mood, am now!**

**The Nephilim King Michael- Ikr, that was the plan! I'd never do that to them in here...or would I? *Evil laugh***

**llich- Today!**

**aries-huntress94- Love Avril Lavinge! Checked out that song, too perfect!**

**Guest- I am a horrible person, I know. *Sobs quietly***

Gumball was wrong. There was no way in the Nightoshere that Cake was in the hospital. Cake almost never gets sick but when she does she's always come to Fiona for help! She's been healed before at the treehouse by magic cyclops tears and stories, how come this time it was necessary for her to go to the Candy Kingdom? Maybe she was too sick to move and MoChro had to bring her, or got hurt in a fight when her house was attacked and she faced a monster alone or maybe she was just dying! So many scenarios ran through Fiona's head and all were her fault for not being there for her sister. Why couldn't she have stayed on her hospital bed with Gumball and Cake? Why did she just have to come and spend the night at Marshal's house.

Marshal Lee.

Fiona had forgotten he was in the room as she ran around trying to find an umbrella. Her feet skidded to a halt as she turned to look at him. Before anything could be said he walked over to her and gently clasped a hand around hers where a black umbrella sat. "Fi, it's in your hand already." He was so calm and looked concerned. No, no way Fiona was letting herself cave into his tricks again. But still, his voice was so smooth and charming...

"I-I knew that," Fiona stammered. How could she be so dumb? In her panic she must have forgotten that she had already grabbed the umbrella.

"Well if you knew that then why aren't we on our way yet?" Mocked marshal as he grabbed the umbrella and opened it.

"We?" Fiona asked with her hands on her hips. There was no way she was letting that scum of a vampire see her sister in the hospital and she sure wasn't going to go there with him.

"Yes we because you can't fly yet and I could get us there ten times as fast as you walking."

Fiona made some sort of growling noise, she really hated to admit that he was right. "Fine, let's just go already. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"No promises." Marshal grinned smugly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and opened the door. Sunlight flooded in and Fiona yelped as a ray caught her arm. Marshal pulled her a bit closer and took off out the door.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No one ever said that Fiona was the smartest of heroines. She was the kind to plunge into a fight without really thinking first and the kind to think that plans were a waste of time. None of this always ended well for her, too many times it has come back to bight her in the butt. But even Fiona should have seen the flaw in visiting a hospital.

Blood.

Even though she had only been a vampire for less then a day at this point, as soon as she burst through the hospital doors and the smell hit her, she knew exactly what it was. Marshal watched as her muscles tightened, her eyes opened wider, her fists clenched and she took a deep breath. The smell was all around them, so intoxicating, like the smell of candy when you're hungry but tenfold. Flashes of images passes over Fiona, all pertaining to that delicious red liquid that she craved so badly. How had she never noticed before that it smelled so good. A cold hand rested on her shoulder and tightened, she turned to see a solemn expression on the Vampire King's face.

"Just try to stay calm and not think about it Fi." He said sternly. Obviously at over a thousand years of age Marshal Lee had had many experiences with the hunger that goes along with being a vampire, he knew how to help Fiona. If only she'd let him.

Fiona shrugged his hand off her and began walking through the hospital toward the room where she knew Cake would be. "I don't need help from the likes of you. And don't call me Fi."

The last sentence hit Marshal Lee like...like... There was no way to explain that soul crushing sentence. Marshal had always called her Fi. Not calling Fiona Fi was like not drinking red or not teasing Gumball, he _had_ to do it. She'd never minded before, she even admitted once that she liked it. What does this mean then? Does Fiona _really _hate him? She couldn't, no way in the Nightosphere that that sweet, but feisty girl be so angry with him. She had to be playing with him, he just had to continue being himself until it was over.

"Sure thing _sexy_," he teased playfully.

Fiona spun around and glared daggers through him. Who did he think he was? "Shut up before I knock you out."

_Ouch_, Marshal thought as she strode away, hair swaying behind her, to the closed off room of the hospital that Fiona had occupied more than once.

As soon as they walked in, Fiona shut the door and took a deep breath of the clean air of the room. No blood in here. Admittedly, walking through the hospital was much harder for Fiona than expected, it was as if the smell was calling to her from all directions. _If only Marshal had helped me_, Fiona thought before stopping herself. No, she could not think like that, not anymore.

"Fiona?" A voice called from inside the room. She spun around to see Gumball standing next to the bed where Cake laid. "I thought I told you not to come."

"What?" She said sharply, "do you expect me not to come see her?

"Marshal Lee," Gumball turned to the King who was already standing away from everyone else. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Ha! You think I have control over what she does."

"Well she is your girlfriend," The pain on Prince Gumball's face as he said 'girlfriend' amused Marshal to no end, but not Fiona.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend," she replied with a scowl upon her face.

_Well then_, Marshal thought. Gumball had a very confused but happy look upon his face. "Oh, I see."

The awkward tension was overwhelming (Why isn't anyone just whelmed? ;D) as Gumball stared at the two. Marshal Lee sat and gawked at the blonde who refused to look into his eyes. So that was it, it was all over. Everything between them really _had_ turned to ash in that stupid courtroom hadn't it? All those cold things she had said to him, she wasn't messing around, she really did hate him.

That was the moment that Marshal Lee slowly backed up to a dark corner of the room, as to not bother the heroine anymore. And so that the Vampire King could think things over to himself.

"B-Babycakes?" A weak voice sounded from the bed.

Fiona's eyes widened as she finally remembered what she was really here for. "Cake!" She cried as she collapsed onto the bed, hugging her sister. The sight that she saw was horrifying. Cake's normal calico colors were replaced with gray. All her fur and even her eyes were gray. Well, it was hard to tell seeing that Cake's eyes were barely half open. "Oh my glob! What the flip happened to you?!"

"I...catnip...witch..." Cake mumbled weakly. Her voice sounded so small, so helpless. Even though Fiona was close to Cake's face and the room was dead silent, Cake's voice could barely be heard.

"What happened to her?! She can't even talk right!" Fiona cried to Gumball in distress. This was weird for everyone because distress was not something Fiona usually felt.

"Lord Monochromicorn found her like this in their home. Since then her condition has progressed to this. We don't know yet what has happened." Prince Gumball said, putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Did you find anything else there?" Fiona asked, her voice quivering with unwavering rage.

"A bag of catnip that's being tested as we speak. My doctors say it's magic but I won't believe that yet."

"Ashley," Fiona growled.

"Ashley? Who's that?"

"Fiona's right, it was Ashley." Marshal Lees voice sounded from his corner. "Remember my crazy ex? She's after Fiona. She probably never bought Fiona's death."

"So she went after Cake? What a coward! I'll kill her! I'll slice her head off! I don't care! I will make her pay for what she's done with my fists and my sword!" Fiona started saying frantically, at this point she had no concern for what everyone thought of her. Who cares if she looks half baked like Honey Buns as she goes on about her plans for revenge? Attacking Cake means declaring war.

"I vouch for revenge," Marshal said with an attempted smirk.

"There will be no revenge! We'll think about this in a calm matter." Gumball said, glaring at the Vampire King. "I suggest _you _go home, thankyou for blindly dropping Fiona off here because you have no concern for my people and will do anything for her. You are not needed here anymore." Marshal Lee growled in protest but did leave, only because he could sense that no one really wanted him there, no one really wanted him anywhere. "Fiona, it looks like you need some rest. You probably had a, um..._busy _night. There's a room at the end of the hall with no windows I think would be nice for you to stay in."

Fiona knew what Gumball meant by busy, but the truth was, she was exhausted. She'd explain in the morning to clear it up. For now, she nodded and quickly ran out of the hospital, plugging her nose as not to smell the blood.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"Thank you for separating the two."_

_"Why of course Mistress."_

_"Now I can have the King all to myself. I don't care what is done with the girl, just dispose of her when you're done."_

_"I understand Mistress."_

_"And destroy that _human _potion. We won't be needing any of that, now will we?"_

_"Oh no Mistress."_

_"Glad we agree. Now off with you, I have business to attend to."_


End file.
